Ray of Light
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: A vicious serial killer is at large who murders families at a time. When Elena, a six year old girl manages to hide from him, Brennan finds her at the crime scene. The two develop a close bond. With the killer at large, her life is in danger. 30 CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Bones fic! It's about a serial killer, who kills families, but in this one family a little girl hid and got away. Brennan finds her, and they develop a very close bond, but the serial killer will not rest until he has finished what he started, so Elena's life, and potentially Brennan's and Booth's are in danger. And there will be B&B, obviously! So here it is and i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Elena.**

Chapter 1

"Booth," she whined, "I don't see why you need me! This isn't bones, this is flesh – I'm not good with flesh!"

"See it as a personal favor bones, this matches the clan killer's M.O. I've been trying to catch that bastard for over a decade!"

"It's not my expertise Booth! How I will be helpful in any way? And who is the clan killer?"

"You're good, so you will be helpful! There is likely to be more bodies that we will find which will be bones, because they will have been dead for a long time! But you have to help me catch the guy first. The clan killer is a known serial killer, he kills families. Normally with successful, happy couples, with at least two kids. He has killed at least sixteen families over the last fourteen years. Four other families have gone missing in that time period. Whole families, with kids, just disappeared without a trace. The others have just been left in their homes, waiting to be found. So just help me out with this one, ok?" Booth said, his eyes piercing hers.

They exchanged a look of understanding, and Brennan stopped putting up a fight.

"Ok."

"What?"

"I'll help."

"Thanks bones." He said, and turned his eyes back to the road.

"So what's his M.O, apart from the family bit?"

"Happy parents, successful like I said. Good kids, two or more. You don't have to be a shrink to work out that the killer obviously had no family, or a bad one or was abandoned whe-" It took one glance at the expression on her face to know he'd said the worst thing possible. He mentally cursed himself, and continued "I mean, just not a happy up bringing, and he's taking it out on what he sees as the perfect family's. There's evidence to suggest he kills the father first, most likely to prevent him from protecting his family. Then the kids then the mother last. He stabs the dad, beats the mother and kids, and then stabs them. The scene we're on the way too is the Page's family's house. Mum, Kate Page was a nurse and dad Jonathon Page was a brain surgeon. Husband and wife worked at the same hospital. Three kids haven't got their names yet. The scene has been secured but no one's had a look at the bodies yet. That's you and Cam's job."

Brennan nodded. Taking it in, she stole a glance at Booth, she could tell he was thinking about Parker. She might not be great at reading complete strangers, but she could at least read her partner.

He'd been about to say that the killer had been abandoned. Like her. She tried to shake the thought out of her head, she was a world renowned anthropologist, and she caught the bad guys. She wasn't one of them, hell if anything she was the opposite, she told herself firmly.

She was still caught up in her own thoughts when Booth's voice brought her back to reality, "We're here."

It was a big house, and the garden was nice. It was quite secluded though, no other houses near by. It was probably one of the reasons the killer had chosen it. No one to hear the mother and children scream.

Brennan was beginning to appreciate the reason Booth seemed to have an emotional attachment to this case.

It was because of murderers like this that she believed in the death penalty.

"Dr. Brennan, Booth." Cam said.

"Hey Cam." Booth said.

Brennan nodded her way.

"Thank you for doing this Dr. Brennan, I know this isn't your expertise."

"Well I considered the-"

Booth interrupted her before she could launch into one of her long winded, extremely logical explanations as to why she was helping out, "Yeah Bones, we get it, can we go inside now?"

She gave him a look, but didn't protest when he placed his hand n the small of her back and guided her into the large house.

Cam told them what to expect, and she went to talk to the medical examiner who had just arrived.

Booth and Brennan made their way upstairs to the master bedroom, which is where the murders took place.

The room was huge, there was a double bed at the far end, and a the father and mother were laid out dead on there, crimson blood contrasting with what was a perfectly white feather duvet and pillows.

The two children were on the floor, one was a young boy about four, the other a girl around two.

"The father has three stab wounds, from the amount of blood visible around him it is logical to conclude he died from blood loss, the mother has defensive wounds around the wrists, she fought back, the ch-" She stopped suddenly.

"Bones?"

"One second Booth."

"What?" He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Did you hear that?"

He turned to face her, "Hear what Bones? There's nothing to hear."

"Shhhh."

She walked over to the closet, quietly, she reached for the door,

"Woah Bones, what the he-"

And opened it.

Inside it, was a little girl, of about six, she had long curly auburn hair and was clutching to a stuffed rabbit like it was her only lifeline. Her bright blue eyes shone out with innocence and fear.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you." Brennan said gently, and extended her arm to the girl.

Instead of taking it the girl warily got out of the closet and looked around, before abruptly running towards Brennan and wrapping her arm as tightly around her as she could.

She was taken by surprise, but hugged the girl back, and looked up at Booth who appeared to be slightly stunned.

Brennan gently pulled away from the girl, so she could see her face.

She stared into those huge blue eyes and asked, "What's your name?"

"Elena. What's yours?"

"I'm Temperance, call me Tempe."

"My family aren't going to wake up, are they Tempe?"

She was taken aback by the serious tone the girl used, "Sorry sweetheart, but no."

Tears started to fill the girls eyes, and Brennan felt a strong burst of compassion, and was just trying to work out what she should do, when Elena jumped straight back into her arms.

And even if she wanted to, there was no way Brennan could've have let go.

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Is it worth continuing? What do you think Elena will be like?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it!**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to those of you who reviewed! They are amazing, please continue to do so! I was all excited when i had like 30 emails, but like 20 people put me on story alert... but if you review i'll post another chapter by at least Wednesday! Hee hee. Also i just want to know if i'm IC, and what do you think of Elena? Have a nice read :-D**

Chapter 2

Feeling this little girl, who had just lost her whole family at once in her arms, made Brennan feel a surge of something incredibly powerful. An emotion. But she had no idea what it was. So after hugging Elena for a few seconds, she looked up at Booth.

He was apparently still stunned. Brennan's pleading eyes brought him back to his senses.

There she was, Temperance Brennan, with a little girl in her arms, and she looked petrified. Not the girl, but Bones. Booth knew that she thought children weren't her strong point. But he knew, that despite her pretending, deep down she was good with them on some level.

Sure her technical, scientific jargon confused them, as did her abrupt manner. Children are often used to being lied to on some level. And if there was one thing Brennan wasn't, it was a liar.

He needed to think of something, "Umm… how about we just go downstairs" He jerked his head at the door, and Bones nodded.

She went to pull away from Elena, but Booth realizing what she was going to do vigorously shook his head. God knows what that girl had been through, but she needed a hug. She looked at Booth, slightly exasperated, but gently picked her up.

Booth waited as Bones walked out the door, and watched her.

The tenderness with which she held that little girl amazed him.

Elena had her eyes shut, and a sort of determined serious look on her face. Her long auburn curls fell over his partners shoulders, and she still had the toy rabbit clutched in her hand.

She was a beautiful little girl.

Whilst they were going down the stairs, they met Cam. She blinked, and realized it wasn't a dream, but that Dr. Brennan did indeed have a child in her arms.

She looked at Booth, and made no attempt what so ever to hide the confusion and shock on her face.

"Booth-" Cam started,

"I'll take Elena downstairs Booth." Brennan told him.

This took Booth by surprise, his partner offering to take her, by herself?

"Are you sure-"

"I'll be fine Booth, I'll talk to her while you inform Cam of what has just happened." She said.

"Fine, I'll be with you in a minute."

Brennan just nodded, and made her way down the stairs.

To her right, at the bottom of the stairs, was a spacious room, with several sofa's in, along with a fire, and a t.v.

On the mantles piece above the fire, were pictures. Pictures of the whole family, on holiday, pictures of just the kids. Brennan felt a pang in her heart, Elena would never see her family again, there would be no more pictures.

She sat down, and gently prised Elena off her.

The young girl looked at her, eyes wide, "You're going to ask me questions, aren't you? Am I in trouble? Because it wasn't me." She said, her voice tinged with fear.

Brennan felt another stab at her heart, "It's ok, considering your size and-" She stopped herself, and realized what she was doing. "We know it wasn't you."

"I saw the man." She said. "The one who hurt mommy, daddy, Tommy and Cara."

Brennan looked at the girl, stunned, "Do you remember what he looked like?"

Elena thought for a few seconds, "Yes, well mostly I think."

Brennan was amazed. "How old are you?"

"Six and three quarters."

"We have an artist at the Jeffersonian, she can draw the man if you describe him, her names Angela, I think you'll like her."

"Is she nice?"

"She's my best friend, so I think she is."

"O.k." This seemed to satisfy her.

They sat in silence for a little, Brennan stealing glances at her.

"What's the Jeffersonian?"

"It's the place I work, I'm an anthropologist, I'm a scientist, I work with bones."

"I like science."

"But you're six, do you do it at school?"

"No, not much, but my mommy's a surgeon. So she's clever at science, she teaches me, mostly bi, bi, biology." She smiled, proud she could say it, but then tears filled her eyes at the memory of her mother.

A tear fell down Elena's cheek, and she looked up at Brennan, "Has anyone you loved died Tempe?"

"Yes."

"Who?" She asked, innocently, her face shining with tears.

"My mom." Brennan said, sadness etched into her face as she remembered the day she was due in court, the day a Jane Doe had become her mother…

"Does the horrible feeling, here," she said as she touched her chest, "does it go away?"

Temperance looked at the sweet innocent face below her, and felt a wave of pain crash over her, pain for her losses, but mostly pain for Elena's, and she realized, as she looked down at that little girl, why adults lie to children. Because in that moment all she wanted to do was tell her everything would be ok.

"It fades, over time, you'll feel better, but it never completely goes away."

Elena climbed onto her lap, and rested her head on Brennan's chest.

"Will you stay with me Tempe? I don't want to be by myself."

"I will as long as I can." She promised, and as she closed her eyes, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Bones?"

Booth was stood in the doorway.

**Pretty please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, i want to say thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback! Please keep the reviews coming. 'Cos of such a positive response, and the fact i'm in love with this fic, i thought i wouldn't make you wait for another chapter! I won't be able to UD tomorrow, Wednesday is insanely busy. But depending on feedback i'm aiming for Thursday hopefully, that or Friday. Here it is! **

Chapter 3

"Crap," she thought, as she saw Booth in the doorway, she hastily wiped away the tears, and in matter of seconds had transformed back into her professional mode.

"What does Cam say?" She asked.

"She was crying?" Booth thought, and she had seen him and immediately snapped back to being professional. He'd caught Bones in one of her rare moments of vulnerability. He just wanted to go over there and give her a hug, but seeing as that was unprofessional and inappropriate, and Bones would probably kill him if he did, he reluctantly fought against the urge, and answered his partner's question.

"We're gonna take Elena back to the Jeffersonian, and talk to her, she can meet the other squints, Angela'll love her."

Brennan opened her mouth to answer, when Elena cut in, "I am here you know, you're not supposed to talk about someone like that when they're in the room."

Booth stared at the girl, open mouthed, "I'm sorry, you're going to the Jeffersonian with us."

"I know, you said before, you didn't have to repeat it."

Booth's mouth continued to hang open, while Brennan was having a hard time not laughing at him, "How old are you?" He asked.

"Six and three quarters."

He looked at Bones, she just shrugged.

"Booth, Elena remembers what the man looked like that ki-, hurt her family."

He looked at what appeared to be the smart little girl in front of him, "Are you sure?"

Elena gave him a look, which seemed to be familiar, but he couldn't quite place it, so listened.

"He was a few inches shorter than you, he had a light browny shade of hair, and-"

"O.k" Booth said stunned, "We'd better get going."

"Can I take some of my things?"

Brennan looked at Booth, who nodded.

Elena started to talk again, "You know, you two could talk aloud for my benefit, instead of having a conversation with your eyes."

This time they both stared, "Stop looking at me like that!" She exclaimed, "Can I go get some things now?"

"Sure, Bones, do you wanna?"

"Sure."

She made her way back upstairs, Elena leading the way, to her relief they turned right, instead of left, which was the way the master bedroom was, and her families' bodies.

She entered her room, and Brennan was taken aback by it's beauty.

The walls were painted lilac, and were covered in butterflies. Her bed, in the far corner had sheets on that that matched the lilac, butterfly covered walls, also she had matching curtains.

"You like butterflies." Brennan observed.

Elena turned around, her eyes shining bright. "They're so beautiful, and there are so many different ones." She said, smiling.

"My mommy gave me a necklace, look" She went over to her desk, and rummaged around in the drawer and drew out a small box. She opened it, and showed Brennan.

Inside was a necklace, on a dainty silver chain, the jewel was set into a silver hold, which took the shape of a butterfly. "The jewel goes different colors in the light. See?" She said, as it caught a ray of light coming through the window and glittered, and thousands of different colors shimmered.

"My mommy had one to match," She said sadly, "Will you put it on for me?"

Brennan nodded. And attatched the clasp around her neck, and brushed her curls out of the way.

"Mommy says I'm only allowed to wear it on special occasions, I don't want to upset her, even if I never get to see her again." Elena said, the doubt and sadness forming in her eyes.

"I'm sure you're mommy wouldn't mind at all." Brennan said, feeling a tug on her heart.

"Do you think so?"

"I'm sure, I think you're mommy would be very proud of you." She said, and it was all she could do to hold herself together.

"Really?" Elena asked tears glistening in her eyes.

"Really." Brennan said.

"Do you want to get a small bag of things together?"

"I don't know what to take." She said sadly.

"It's just temporary, we can come back for more things another day. How about a spare set of clothes, a toothbrush, and some precious things?" Brennan suggested.

"O.k."

"Will you hold Lucy?" She asked.

"Who's Lucy?" Brennan asked, confused.

"My toy rabbit silly, but you have to be careful, 'cause I've had her since I was born."

"I'll be very careful." Brennan promised.

About ten minutes later, Elena had everything she would need for a short stay away from home, in a rucksack, with butterflies on.

She'd taken a picture of her family, her butterfly blanket and of course Lucy.

"You done?" Booth asked, as they came down.

"Yes." Elena answered.

The drive back to the Jeffersonian was full of questions from Elena, what did Booth do? How did Booth and Brennan meet? Why do they work together? What did they do exactly? Where they going to catch the nasty man? Who else works there?

By the time they got there Elena knew an awful lot about everyone on the squint squad, plus a whole lot more.

"Come on Bones, Elena." Booth said as he got out of the car.

"Why do you call her bones?"

There it was, the golden question. The one everyone asked.

"It's a nickname, because she works with bones." He explained.

"Oh, ok."

They walked in the Jeffersonian, Elena with her backpack and Lucy in hand.

Angela was walking across when she saw Booth and Brennan, and Elena.

She squealed, "Is there something you two haven't been telling us?" She said smiling.

"Angela!" Booth said.

"What? She's like a mini Brennan!"

"I'm Elena." She said.

"Hi, I'm Angela."

"Oh you're Angela, Tempe told me about you."

"Tempe?" Angela raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." She said.

"So what are you doing here sweetie?"

A flash of sadness crossed Elena's face, "I hid in the closet, a nasty man hurt my family, they aren't ever going to wake up." She said sincerely.

Angela choked, "Oh sweetie," She held out her arms, a look of compassion etched on her face and Elena happily accepted the hug. She was Tempe's friend, so she figured it would be ok.

"Tempe said you are an artist, so if I tell you what the nasty man looked like, you can draw him." She stated.

"You remember?"

"Yes."

At this point Hodgins chose to walk up to them, "Well hello, who are you?"

"I'm Elena," she said warily, she looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds, "Are you Hodgins?"

"Yeah, you can call me Jack." He said smiling at the girl.

Booth gestured at Angela and Hodgins and they walked over to him, out of Elena's earshot.

Brennan stayed with the Elena.

"They talking about me aren't they?"

"Probably," Brennan said gently, she didn't like to lie to children, and she was most likely smart enough to work out if Brennan lied to her anyway.

Angela walked back over to them, "Do you and Brennan want to come with me, and you can tell me about the nasty man, so I can draw him, and we can catch him."

Elena nodded and smiled at her shyly.

Angela looked at her, with those beautiful eyes, and gentle curls, and watched the way Brennan looked at her, and realized they were all going to fall in love with that little girl, if they hadn't already. Looked like two of them were already long gone, she decided.

**What do you think? Do you like the butterfly thing? Also, can someone tell me how old Parker is? **

**Thanks!**

**Please review :-p**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's Wednesday! I'm amazing, i pulled an UD out of the bag, in the 45 minutes i am home before i go out till like 10:00pm. Thanks for the amazing reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

Chapter 4 

"He's a few inches shorter than Booth, and he has light brown hair, it's short…"

Angela listened to Elena, pencil moving across paper.

The detail with which she described the man was amazing, she gave her all the features.

"He had scary eyes, evil, and angry." Elena finished, shivering at the memory.

"It's ok honey, he's not gonna get anywhere near you." Angela said softly,

"I know, Tempe and Booth told me they wouldn't let the man near me. Actually Booth said he wouldn't let him get in a two mile radius of me, and then Tempe, quite correctly, said that he couldn't possibly know at all time whether the man was within a two mile radius of me, and Booth told her to be quiet."

Angela smiled, they had a bright little spark here. "You did good, with the description."

"I did?" Elena smiled, pleasantly surprised..

"Really good, better than most adults actually." Angela said, smiling.

Elena was beaming, "Can I go show Tempe and tell her?"

"Sure, let's go, come on." She picked Elena up and placed her back on the ground off the chair.

"Tempe, Tempe!" Brennan turned around to see Elena running towards her, and she couldn't help but smile, and feel a rush of affection.

She crouched down, and Elena ran straight into her arms.

"Guess what?" Elena said excitedly.

"What?" Brennan said, playing along.

"You were right, Angela is really nice, and she drew the nasty man, he's really scary, but Angela said I did a good job remembering, better than most adults!" She said, glowing.

"Well done," she said smiling.

Angela walked up to Brennan, "Sweetie, I have it here, the detail is great."

Brennan stood up and looked at the photo, Elena was right, the man was scary, he had cold eyes, unfeeling.

"Feaky, huh?" Angela said, while she watched Brennan take it in.

"She's brilliant, Elena, she's very advanced for her age. She told me she likes science, and she adores you, and you've know her what? A few hours?"

"Her mother was a surgeon, she told me she taught her science sometimes, she doesn''t adore me, she just lost her family, she's attatched because I found her, and I'm a women." Brennan said, and surprised by being sad by this little piece of the truth. Elena didn't really adore her, she was just the one that found her.

"Oh trust me sweetie, it's more than that."

"How do you know?"

Angela rolled her eyes at her and smiled, "Just trust me sweetie."

At that moment Cam arrived, slightly flustered.

"Dr. Brennan can you take Elena to your office?"

She said, breathing heavily.

"What's the rush?" Brennan asked, confused.

Then she saw the tables being wheeled in by the medics.

The last thing Elena needed to see were her family cold and dead on autopsy tables.

So Brennan did something quite out of character, and picked her up and started to walk in the direction of her office.

"Booth!" She called, who quickly followed her.

They sat in her office, on the sofa, and kept Elena talking.

She really was adorable, she was wedged between Brennan and Booth and was chattering away about school, friends, and butterflies.

"So Elena, do you have any aunts or grandparents?" Booth asked, and selfishly hoping the answer would be no.

"Booth," Brennan said, when she worked out what he was getting at. Her eyes pleaded with him, it was blatantly obvious she wanted Elena to stay.

"Elena?" Booth continued.

"Well, I have a grandma but she's very sick. When we go to see her all she does is complain about it. I don't like her very much. I had an aunt, I loved her lots, she was my mommy's sister. But last year my mommy did surgery on her heart, and she died." Elena finished sadly.

"And your dad's side?"

"Booth!" She explained.

"Elena, I'm just gonna have a chat with Bones outside, you sit tight, o.k.?"

"Are you going to fight about me? Because I don't want to cause any trouble." She said, innocently.

Booth's heart melted, "It's not your fault sweetheart, and we'll be back in just a sec."

As soon as they stepped out of the office and Elena's earshot, and she started, "Booth, she's just lost her family, you can't ask her that! She hasn't got over it yet, her parents and her brother and her sister died!"

"We had to do it at some point, or would you prefer a complete stranger to tell her? And you and I both know the reason you're really upset is because you don't want to let her go."

"What? No that's not the reason!" She protested.

"It's ok Bones, I don't want to let her go either, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying Booth, I know what it's like to loose parents, but the difference between me and Elena is that she is never going to get her father back. She doesn't need this on top of it all." She said desperately.

This time he didn't fight the urge to comfort his partner, and as he wrapped his arms around her, his heart broke just a little bit as she sobbed into his shoulders.

"It's o.k. Bones," he said softly.

When they broke apart, Brennan's walls had gone back up, and she quickly brushed the tears away.

"Come on, we shouldn't leave Elena."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**I really have to go!**

**Thanks!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**O.k. guys, thankyou so much for the amazing reviews! I really do appreciate them, as for the Parker age thing, i'm going with 7, because it fits in with the story. But thanks for all the feedback, and please keep reviewing!**

Chapter 5

When they got back, Elena was looking at Brennan's desk, and on it was a human skull.

"Bones! Why did you leave that in here?"

"How was I supposed to know we would bring a six year old girl back from a crime scene?"

"Six and three quarters," Elena corrected,

"Sorry, six and three quarters, I am a world renowned anthropologist, that works with bones Booth; I'm going to have them in my work office!"

"It's o.k. Booth, I don't mind. It's very interesting actually, why does it have pegs in?"

"They're called tissue markers, it's how Angela can draw them accurately even when no one has seen them, and we don't know who they are, so we can identify them." Brennan explained, with a patience Booth had never seen before, that or she just didn't tolerate him.

"Wow, it's very interesting." Elena stated.

"It is," Brennan agreed.

"Do you know why I love butterflies?" Elena asked, completely out of the blue.

"Because they are beautiful, and there are lots of them." Brennan said, repeating what she'd been told earlier.

"No there's another reason I forgot to tell you. My middle name's Vanessa. And Vanessa means butterfly."

"You have very pretty names." Brennan said.

"I think Temperance is pretty too. And Elena means light."

That was fitting, Booth thought, that little girl was like a ray of light in this place, she had completely transformed Brennan in the short amount of time she had known her.

"I'm gonna find Angela and see if she can sit with Elena for a bit, while we go do our jobs." Booth said.

"I thought we'd talked about talking to me, instead of about me when I'm in a room." Elena demanded.

Brennan smiled, and watched Booth apologize to a six year old again.

"You know, I'm starting to really like you." Angela's voice came from the doorway, tinged with amusement her having obviously witnessed the events of the last few minutes.

"Angela, I was just looking for you, can you sit with Elena for a bit, me and Bones have stuff we need to do."

"Sure, we'll have fun won't we? Hey, do you want me to do a sketch for you?"

"Come on Bones, Elena and Angela will be fine, let's go."

Booth had to practically drag Bones out her office, "She'll be fine,"

A few hours later, and they had autopsied Elena's family, and had come to the conclusion that the whole family were extremely healthy, and had no problems with them, except for the fact they were dead.

"Their parents worked at a hospital, they were obviously very aware of health risks," Brennan had told him.

Booth just rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to go back to the crime scene, seeing as we spent very little time there before." Brennan said.

"What about Elena, Bones? It's already been a few hours; we can't just abandon Angela completely."

"I suppose it can wait," Brennan said quickly, "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes, has anyone ever told you that you get lost in work and loose all sense of time?"

"Frequently actually." She said.

"C'mon let's get back to Angela."

When they got in Brennan's office, they found not only Angela and Elena, but Hodgins as well.

"Tempe!" Elena exclaimed, "You've been gone for ages but don't worry, cos look what Angela did!"

Angela smiled at Brennan, and gave the piece of paper to Elena, who handed it to Brennan.

On it was a drawing, of a particularly happy Elena, with a smiling Brennan who had her arm around Elena's shoulder.

Brennan was touched, "Thanks Ange." She said smiling.

She stared at the drawing, Angela really was very talented. She had drawn them beautifully, their eyes glittering with happiness. Instead of looking straight ahead, Brennan's face was turned slightly, focused on Elena with adoring eyes. Elena's auburn curls tumbled down and hung several inches below her shoulders, framing her pretty face and sparkling turquoise eyes.

Angela had drawn Elena's necklace as well, and in her left hand she was clutching Lucy.

They both looked so happy.

And it broke Brennan's heart, because she knew what she and Booth had to do next.

"Me and Bones are gonna have a chat with you now." Booth said.

"Um, we'll go." Angela said, "Bye sweetie," She smiled at Elena and waved.

"See you later," Hodgins said and winked, causing Elena to giggle.

"Bye," she called after them as they left the office.

After they'd gone, Brennan sat down on the chair and sighed.

She really didn't want to do this.

"Elena honey, why don't you go sit on Bones' lap?"

"O.k." Elena said, and walked across towards Brennan, who lifted her up and sat her on her knee without complaint.

"Elena, I need you to be really brave now, because me and Tempe here need you to tell us what happened when the man came to your house."

"And hurt my family?"

"Yes sugar, that too."

And from the look in Elena's eyes, Brennan realized this was going to be much more difficult than both of them had anticipated.

**Please review! I have a question for you all: Do you think i should shorten Elena, to some form of Ellie? Or should i keep it as Elena?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the wait, you guys have been amazing reviewing, please keep it coming. The reason i haven't UDed, and i'm afraid probably won't for a week or so, is because i have exams all of this week. And we found out on Friday, that our final submission for performing arts coursework is Friday, well thanks for telling us school, it's so not helpful to find out a week before. So it's stress galore at the moment... But that is the reason there has been no UD's. And i hope you all understand that over the next week i have to focus on exams and trying desperately to get all my coursework done. It sucks, i know :-p But here the chapter is, slightly shorter than usual, but i figured it was better than no UD, and this is dedicated to OutCold and YouGottaSingAlong, and CatAmongPidgeons, and JournalofCrime for being there for me to complain at, particularly OutCold, so thanks guys! And i'm sorry for not being great company! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6

"I don't really know where to start." She said, nervously.

"It's o.k. it's only us butterfly." Brennan said softly.

Elena's hand was drawn absentmindedly to the butterfly charm around her neck.

"Why don't you start from the beginning of the day, from when you got up?" Booth said gently.

"O.k." She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"It wasn't really a normal day."

"Why?"

"Let me finish," she said exasperated, and rolled her eyes at Booth, "Because, both mommy and daddy were home, and normally one of them is at the hospital – working. Tommy, was downstairs somewhere, and Cara was with mommy, she normally is because she's only two. Tommy's four. I went downstairs, and daddy made us all breakfast, and big breakfast, which is also unusual. I thought they were going to tell us something, or at least daddy wanted to, mommy wasn't very happy though. She kept giving him looks which they think I don't notice because I'm only a child. And then they went out and talked about something. I went to get dressed and brush my teeth, and I played in my room for a little bit. Then I went into mommy and daddy's room, because I wanted to read my book, and it was in there because I had sat with daddy and he had read to me in his room the night before. On the clock it said 10:30."

"You can tell the time?" Booth asked.

"Yes."

"Why is that relevant?" Bones asked.

"Could you tell the time when you were six Bones?"

"Six and three quarters," Elena cut in.

"Yes." Bones replied, confused.

"Of course you could." He said.

"Anyway," Elena said, "I couldn't find the book, anywhere, so I was going to go and find daddy and ask, but then I heard mommy scream, and voices I didn't recognize shouting." She whispered, a haunted look reappearing in her eyes.

I could hear everyone coming up the stairs, and my brother and sister were crying. So I went and climbed in the closet and closed the door. They came in the room, and the man had tied them up, I could see because I peeked out the door. My mommy was screaming, and the man, he took the knife, and, and he stabbed my daddy, over and over again, my mommy was screaming, and Cara and Tommy were crying." She said, and tears spilled out of her eyes.

Brennan wrapped her arms around Elena, and she curled into her. Brennan picked her up gently, and they moved to the more comfortable sofa. Booth put his arm around them, and held Elena's hand.

She took a deep breath, "I wanted to run out, but I knew that if I did, he'd just hurt me too. The worst bit was when he hit Tommy and Cara, he just kept hitting them until the crying stopped, and my mommy, she just screamed and screamed." Elena stopped, tears flowing down her face, "I wanted to help mommy, Daddy, Cara and Tommy were dead and it was just mommy left, and she stopped screaming, she just cried, and the man he said horrible things to her, and he hit her, and started screaming for help this time. And the man stabbed her too, and she stopped screaming for help." Elena's face was tear stained, and she looked terrified, like she was back there.

"My mommy was calling out for help Tempe, and I left her, I just stayed in my hiding place, what kind of horrible person does that make me?"

Brennan hadn't realized she was crying, until Elena asked her the question, and it brought her to her senses "It makes you very sensible and clever, and your mommy would be so proud of you for staying hidden butterfly." Brennan said, her voice breaking and the tears starting up again.

"You've got a heart of gold sweetheart; you're not a bad person." Booth said.

"I'm so glad you found me Tempe." Elena whispered.

"I'm glad too." Brennan whispered back, pulling her closer to her. "Everything's gonna be o.k."

But they still didn't stop crying.

Booth didn't know how long he sat, holding Bones' gaze, comforting her with out words. He always had been good at that.

He could see the pain in his girls' eyes, and he hated it.

Shit, he just said his girls'. As in Bones and Elena. Shit.

He better never let Bone's hear that.

He watched them, as they drifted off to sleep, emotionally drained, and realized he would be soon to follow. Bones, god she looked so beautiful especially in Elena's presence. It had made him see her in a whole new, even more beautiful, if that was possible, light.

But Booth never finished thinking about that, because before he knew it, sleep crept up on him, and he joined Bones and Elena.

Meanwhile…

"She's falling in love with that little girl." Angela informed Hodgin's.

"Hey Angela, nice to see you too." Hodgins joked.

She shot him a look, "I'm serious, she loves her."

"Yeah, your point?"

"It'll break her heart when she has to go." Angela said unhappily.

"Along with everyone else's."

"Oh come on, yeah, but her and Booth'll take it the hardest – come on let's go and see them, they must have finished by now."

And Angela dragged Hodgin's out of his seat, and they walked to Brennan's office.

"Oh my god, that's so sweet." Angela whispered.

As she saw Brennan, Booth and Elena asleep on Brennan's sofa.

"I don't think I've seen Brennan look this peaceful, well ever." Angela whispered.

**What do you think of the nickname? Was it any good? I'm slightly worried i didn't get the emotions right...**

**Please review! You guys are great :-) And i really appreciate it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here it is, the next chapter. I was so upset by the season finale. :-( I haven't actually watched it yet, but the ending sounds heart breaking. But this is a non related fic entirly, so here you go! Oh and all these UD's are dedicated to my friends on ff, whose pennames you can find on my profile (they are all excellent writers) so thanks Hayley, Hannah, Rachel, Tay, Doug and Alice! (You're probably gonna get sick of reading that!) **

Chapter 7

"One sec," Angela said smiling cheekily, as she got her phone out of her jean pocket, "I – am going to take a picture, and then I can sketch it," she announced proudly.

"Dr.B isn't gonna like that" He said, amused.

"It's not about what she likes, oh they're so sweet, and they're like a family." She sighed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself or anything Ange." He said, amused as she snapped a photo.

"Oh I can't wait to show Cam and Sweet's!" She said, delighted.

"Oh whoa, wait a sec, show Cam, but you definitely won't be like for showing the psychologist, come on Brennan will kill you! And Elena doesn't need Sweet's poking and prodding at her, he hasn't been told about her yet!"

"Good point, come on then let's show Cam and the interns instead."

Hodgins rolled his eyes, but in a good spirited way as he was dragged from Brennan's office quietly leaving Booth, Brennan and Elena in peace.

Mere minutes later, Brennan began to stir.

She opened her eyes groggily, eyelids heavy and still tired despite the sleep.

She was warm, very warm she could feel other bodies pressed against her their body heat was what was making her so hot.

She must be in her office, because she wasn't at home… then it all came back to her, talking to an emotional Elena, who was currently asleep, half on her lap and half on Booth's. Of course, it would be Booth.

She was curled into her partner, and her head was resting on his shoulder, his arm draped around her protectively.

And it was scary, because it felt so right.

Not just Booth, there had always been something there, something that was just them and difficult to explain… I mean, they were partners, and they did there jobs very well. And they were partners… and maybe, just a little bit more?

But it wasn't just Booth, it was Elena too, Brennan felt an overwhelming burst of emotion in her figurative heart, as she felt and watched Elena.

She had absent mindedly put her arm around Elena whilst sleeping, and her head was rested in between her and Booth, just below Brennan's chin.

Her curls hung down, covering her face slightly and she could smell her flowery shampoo, and could just catch out of the corner of her eye her precious, sparkling necklace.

She looked calm, and had that honest, innocent little girl look, a look that every child should have when they open their eyes too.

And though it made her sad, Brennan knew that Elena wouldn't ever have that look in her eyes, she would have always seen things that most adults wouldn't have witnessed. That Elena shouldn't have had to witness. She'd seen too much for her age.

But Booth moving his head from the top of her head snapped her back to reality and she realized he must be awake.

"Booth, don't move!" She whispered urgently.

"Why not?" he whispered.

"Elena needs her sleep, so we have to stay so we have to stay like this for a while longer, she needs to rest."

"Bones, you can move six year olds and they might stir a little bit, but they will settle down again in about five seconds."

"How do you know? And I'm not sure I want to take that risk."

"I have a son, remember, trust me."

She paused, she did trust Booth.

"Fine, but if she wakes up…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but she won't."

They gently prised themselves off one another, and Booth picked Elena, in such a tender manner, that Brennan was almost surprised. Almost.

He laid her back on Brennan's couch, and tucked a pillow under her head.

"Come on," Booth said, "Let's let her sleep."

"But what if she gets scared if we're not there when she wakes up?" Brennan asked fearfully.

"She's tough, and me and you are gonna sit outside the door anyway, so come on."

So they went outside her office and slid their backs down the wall to sit on the ground.

"I've got Parker this weekend, maybe him and Elena would get along. Do you wanna go out with us or something."

"Wait, you're leaving me by myself with Elena?"

"Come on Bones, she adores you, and on the matter you adore her, you'll be fine."

"But all weekend?"

"Yes, I'll check with my superiors, but I'm pretty sure she'll be going home with you, and if Elena has anything to do with it that's what'll happen."

"Booth, I can't do it!"

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

"Just all weekend, I'll do something wrong, what if I upset her? She's very upset emotionally at the moment, understandably so and what if I can't do it?"

Booth could see the panic rising in his partners face, and he knew she could do it, but the point was that she didn't know she could do it and he couldn't believe what he wass about to suggest but… "You have plenty of spare rooms right? Why don't me and Parker stay at your place? Parker would love it, he loves you and if you have enough space…?"

Her whole body visibly relaxed, "Thank you Booth, and I have plenty of spare rooms." She smiled, at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Anytime Bones, anytime."

**Do you like me for the ending? I think you will! I for one am excited about writing about the weekend bit :-p **

**Please review, they are amazing and thanks for all your reviews for previous chapters, please conitue to review!**

**Thanks for reading, and maybe reviewing :-p**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So thank you guys soooo much for the reviews! They are amazing! Please keep 'em coming! And this is extra long, and that is thanks to those who reviewed! I really love writing bones, and this chapter just came to me... like really easily. Most of it in my English class, but you know! Anyway here it is...**

Chapter 7

"Tempe!" A small voice called out in fear.

Before Booth could respond, Brennan was on her feet and through the door, straight to Elena's side.

Booth watched his partner, and was filled with emotion as he watched her tenderly stroke Elena's hair and hug her, she was moving her lips, presumably whispering something to Elena.

How could she not see she was great with kids?

Elena adored her, Parker adored her and then there was Andy.

So he continued to watch, smiling. She'd grown so much since they'd met, they both had.

Meanwhile Brennan had noticed Booth watching her, and signaled for him to come in, he grinned at her wider, and she rolled her eyes and tried not to smile at the same time.

And he walked in.

"Hey there butterfly," Booth said, grinning at Elena, making her smile.

"Hi Booth."

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Booth asked.

"Yes it was quite good, while you where here, but when you both went away I had a nightmare."

"Did we wake you?"

"No, but I'm guessing, because for a lot of my sleep I dreamt of butterflies, but obviously you woke up and left, and I think around that time I started having a nightmare. If I am right you weren't gone long, because Tempe woke me up when I called for her, and I was still having the nightmare."

She was right, they hadn't been gone long.

"I'm sorry sugar, we shouldn't have left you." Booth said.

"We didn't leave you Elena, we just went outside, ok? We wouldn't leave you."

"Bones," Booth said gently, touching her arm, trying to comfort her, reassure her.

"No Booth! We wouldn't leave you, ok butterfly?" Brennan said, then pulled Elena into her arms.

"It's ok Bones, I know we wouldn't."

"Don't ever think we'd leave you Elena, we won't."

"She's got it Bones."

Brennan shook, as tears flowed down her cheeks, and Booth felt the familiar overwhelming urge to comfort her, the same feeling he had every time she got upset.

So he settled for taking her hand while she cried.

Elena, was obviously distressed to see Tempe upset, turned and gave her a huge hug, which made her smile through the tears. Booth was right, love was worth it.

Elena then wiped the tears off her cheeks, and kissed Brennan on the nose.

"My mommy did that when I was sad, and it made me feel better, I hope it works for you."

Brennan smiled at her, and brushed a lock of hair behind the young girls ear.

"Thank you butterfly."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Brennan just being comforted by having Booth and Elena sat with her, but after what Elena had deemed long enough, she started to talk again.

"Tempe, who left you?"

She was stayed silent for a few seconds, then started, "Elena, my parents loved me very, very much, but they left me when I was fifteen."

Elena pondered this for a little while, "What happened to them? Why did they leave if they loved you?"

Brennan took a deep breath, "My mother was killed, and my father, well I still see my father, he didn't really have a choice o leave me and my brother."

"I'm sorry for your mom Tempe. Maybe I can meet you dad and brother one day?"

Oooh, sensitive issue, "Maybe one day," Booth intervened before Bones could tell her the whole, her-fathers-a-murderer thing.

Elena hugged a slightly teary Brennan, and with perfect timing, Sweet's walked in.

"Oh please, go away!" Booth begged.

"I heard that we have a new arrival-"

"Sweet's, did you not understand me the first time, go away!"

"I see Dr. Brennan and Elena are bonding already, that's good."

"Ok, a. They've been "bonding" since Bones found Elena at the crime scene, and b. How do you know her name?"

"Cam told me,"

Just then Cam bust in, "I've come to warn you that Sweet's is on his wa – Dr. Sweets!" She said, smiling when she focused her attention away from Elena and onto the fact that Sweet's was indeed, in the room.

"Sorry!" She said, a guilty look on her face, she knew what she'd done wrong. "Bye Elena."

Elena waved at Cam as she left the room.

"What are you a doctor in? Dr. Sweets. Are you a forensic anthropologist too?"

"How old are you?" Sweet's asked in amazement.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, like she was weary of being asked the question, while Booth and Brennan found it hard not to laugh at Sweet's, "I'm six and three quarters, and why does everyone keep asking me that?"

She put her hands on her hips, and looked adorably cute, "You see, Elena, you seem very intelligent for your age." He said.

"Oooh, I know what doctor you are, you're a, a psy, psy, psychologist!" She said proudly.

Sweet's stared at her in amazement.

"She's good." Brennan smiled, as the two high fived.

Elena put on her serious face, "My mommy told me psychology was not a proper science, and that you guess a lot."

Sweet's looked exasperated, and Brennan delighted, "You're mommy was correct, I think if I had known her we would have got on."

"I think so too."

Sweet's watched Brennan, Elena's and Booth's interaction with amazement.

Brennan and Elena were having their own conversation, appearing completely oblivious to others, and Booth was watching them, a very protective, happy, proud look on his face.

He hated to interrupt, but it was his job, "I was wondering if I could have a word with Elena?"

"No way, Sweet's, you're not touching her," Booth said defensively.

"I'm not going to do anything Booth; I thought we could just have a chat."

Elena eyed him suspiciously.

"Booth's right, you not going to get anywhere near her." Brennan said as she stepped in front of Elena.

"Guys, is this really necessary?"

They all nodded.

"You're both very protective of Elena, and you Dr. Brennan, has this changed your view on having children?"

She shot him an icy glare, "Come on butterfly, let's go speak to Angela." Elena nodded quietly, and let Brennan pick her up.

"Bye Booth!" Elena called.

As they left, Sweet's called after Brennan, "Is butterfly a nickname you gave Elena Dr. Brennan?"

But they were gone.

Sweet's looked at Booth, frustrated, but Booth just shrugged in response.

"Dr. Brennan and Elena seem very close." Sweet's commented, in his "casual" way.

Booth raised and eyebrow, "I'm gonna go find Bones now." He said in a desperate bid to escape from the psychologist.

"Elena's a beautiful little girl, her and Dr. Brennan are very alike."

"Are you saying Bones is beautiful?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"It's funny that that's the conclusion you jump to, very interesting. But yes, Dr. Brennan is a very attractive woman."

"She's beautiful," Booth said suddenly.

"Do you acknowledge this often?"

"She's my partner Sweets."

"Yes, but do you view Dr. Brennan in that way?"

"Ok," Booth clapped his hands together, "question time's over, I'm going to find my partner."

Sweet's smiled, he'd hit a nerve.

Meanwhile, Angela, Brennan and Elena were sat with Elena, Elena on Brennan's lap, happily chatting away to both women.

"Hey Bones, Elena, Angela." Booth said.

They both snapped their heads round, eyes intently focused on his face. The similarity was striking. He smiled at his girls.

"Why are you smiling?" Elena asked, her voice a bright, curious air to it.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Brennan said.

Of course she was.

"Is a guy not allowed to smile around here?"

"Elena didn't say you weren't allowed, she asked wh-"

"Too literal sweetie." Angela said, smiling at her friend.

"Anyway, I've escaped from Sweet's, and I have to go pick up Parker, do you wanna come?" He said to Elena.

"Who's Parker?"

"He's Booth's son, he's very nice" Brennan answered.

"I think you two will get along," Booth said.

"How old is Parker?"

"Seven butterfly."

"Is Tempe coming?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am butterfly," Brennan smiled at her, and in an instant any trace of doubt that had been previously etched onto her face vanished, and she brightened considerably.

Booth and Angela immediately recognized this, Brennan of course was completely oblivious.

"I'll go get my bag," She said, and skipped off.

"Where is it butterfly?" Brennan called after her.

"In your office!" She called back.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"Sweet's," they said simultaneously, and bolted after Elena.

**Did you like it? I really hope you do, cos i'm pretty fond of this one myself!**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so here is the next chapter! I'm gonna be cruel, because, i thank those who review very much, but i'm getting a little irritated by the fact that like 40 people have put me on story alert and not reviewed! So i'm gonna be really mean and say until i get more reviews than i got last chapter i'm not UDing! I know, i'm mean, but come on guys, you know how annoying it is to have loads of people put you on story alert and not review. But a HUGE thanks to you guys that do review, you are amazing! So thank you very very very much! I don't want you to think you're not appreciated, cos you are! And here is the next UD...**

Chapter 9

"Elena!" They called as they ran after her,

She abruptly stopped and turned to face them, "yes."

Brennan visibly relaxed and Booth was pretty relieved himself.

"Why don't you go with Bones to the car, butterfly, I'll get your bag." Booth said to her.

She smiled at him and took Brennan's hand, "Ok."

Ten minutes later, they were in the car, and heading toward Parker's school.

"Shall I leave my bag in the car?" Elena asked as they arrived.

"Yes butterfly, come on, lets go." Brennan said, smiling at her.

Booth watched in amazement. He'd never seen her act this naturally around others before, and anyone could see she adored Elena.

"Booth!" She snapped him out of his daze; he really needed to be more careful around her.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

"Right,"

The three of them climbed out the car,

"Look there's Parker," Brennan said.

Booth's face broke into a huge smile, "Dad!" Parker yelled and ran up to Booth and jumped into his arms, Brennan and Elena smiled at their embrace.

"Hi Dr. Bones!" Parker said.

Booth put Parker down, "This is Elena, Elena this is Parker."

"Hello," Parker reached out Elena's hand and shook it, while Booth stood proudly watching Parker being a mini gentleman.

"Hi," Elena said smiling.

"Are you Dr. Bone's daughter, I didn't know she had one?"

"No," Elena said giggling.

"You look the same!" Parker protested.

"Tempe found me at my house,"

"She found you?"

"Yes, because-"

"Ok, that's a story we can tell another time," Booth interrupted before Elena could go into the details and get upset,

"Yes, shall we go?" Brennan said, catching on.

Booth didn't think she'd ever caught on that quickly – Elena was good for Bones.

"Where are we going dad?"

"Well, if it's alright with you and your mom, we're gonna stay at Bone's place this weekend,"

"Yeah! With Elena?"

"Yep, all four of us, but first we have to go pick up your stuff, and ask your mom."

So they went, and Rebecca was fine with it, and they went to Brennan's apartment.

"You have a nice place Dr. Bones." Parker said in awe, as they entered with Elena's and Parker's bags, making Brennan smile - he was so like Booth.

Next they had to sort out the sleeping arrangements; there were three rooms, and four of them.

"Me and Parker don't mind sharing, do we bub?" Booth said,

"Yeah, we don't mind Dr. Bones."

"I could sleep on the couch Booth."

"No, not happening, we'll be fine."

"I wouldn't mind sharing with Tempe," Elena chimed in.

Eventually, over dinner it was decided that Booth and Parker would share in the twin bedroom, Elena would have the single, and Brennan would have her normal room.

This worked, because Elena's room was located immediately next to Brennan's and Booth and Parkers was slightly down the hall on the opposite side.

Brennan was helping Elena unpack her back pack which had some over night stuff, and of course, Lucy.

It was 8:00, and Brennan tucked Elena in, while Booth tucked Parker in.

"If you need anything I'm right next door." She told Elena.

"Goodnight Tempe."

"Night butterfly."

"Can I have a bed time cuddle?"

Brennan felt a lump in her throat, and knelt down beside the bed and hugged Elena.

She tucked her in the covers, and not sure whether it was the right thing to do or not, placed a light loving kiss on the top of Elena's head. Elena didn't seem to mind.

"Sweet dreams butterfly," she murmured softly.

"Tempe, can you get Booth to say goodnight."

Before she could reply, she was interrupted, "I'm already here butterfly." He said smiling, "Bones, Parker asked if you wouldn't mind saying night."

"Ok." She said, and walked out the room, blowing Elena a kiss.

Booth walked over to Elena's bedside, and he too knelt down.

"Good night butterfly."

"Night Booth," She said, and reached out of the bed covers and took his hand.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Have a nice sleep sweet heart; you know where me and Bones are."

She closed her eyes, and Booth gently closed the door behind him.

He bumped into Brennan as she backed out of Parkers room in the hallway.

"Hey Bones,"

"Hi," she said, slightly awkwardly.

They went and sat in the lounge.

"Still no tv, I see." Booth said, teasing her.

She gave him a look, which said it all.

"Shall we listen to some music?" Booth said a cheeky glint in his eye.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no!" She said, fondly remembering the music and the dancing, if you could call it that, the memory was slightly dampened by the fact that Booth then got blown up.

"It would wake the children Booth."

That made him smile.

"What!"

"Nothing Bones, nothing."

She gave him another look.

"Thank you for this."

"It's not a problem Bones, but you're great with Elena, you don't really need me here, don't get me wrong I don't mind, but she loves you Bones, and you're great with her."

"Really?" Brennan asked, uncertainly.

"Bones, would I lie to you?"

She smiled at him.

"Parker's a great kid too Booth."

"I know."

"He's lucky to have a dad like you."

"Thanks Bones." He said, smiling in that way he did whenever she said something like that too him, and she loved the fact she had the power to make him smile like that.

"You know what Bones, this is nice." He said and put an arm around his partner, who curler into him slightly.

And for about the millionth time that day, Booth smiled, this, he thought, this is what makes all the difficult cases, the long hours, everything, worth it.

**This is where i beg! Please review *bats eyelashes* pretty please!**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing), and i know this was low, but you know...**

**Thanks!**

**Emily**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Feedback was amazing, so thank you so much! Threats apparently work! You get this chapter cos lots of people reviewed... you can see the pattern! So i'm gonna say if even more people review i'll UD agan tomorrow. I know i'm mean, please don't kill me :-s But here it is, and i love this chapter!**

Chapter 10

"It's been a long day Booth, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Kay Bones, I think I'll join you."

Shit, he realized what he'd just said, "As in I'll go to bed too, not with you or anything."

She smiled, "Good night Booth."

"Night Bones," He used his "charm smile" on her.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep."

"Night."

"Night."

Booth went to his room, and opened the door quietly so he didn't wake Parker, and he changed and got into bed, making as little noise as possible, he thought about everything that had happened that day.

Elena, she was gorgeous, and for what she'd been through, seemingly ok. Though he expected that was all a mask, and that underneath it all she was still very upset, she must be a strong kid to hide it as well as she had.

She was sweet, and smart, and beautiful, he loved her to bits – she may as well have been a mini Bones, perhaps with slightly better social skills.

It took him a few seconds to process what he'd just thought – he loved her to bits, she may as well have been a mini Bones – oh crap.

Yes he loves Bones, in a partnerly, very partnerly way. There was a reason for that line, that stupid line that he'd drawn after Epp's.

He couldn't quite remember it though…

But just, just seeing Elena with Bones, they way she was with her. The loving looks when she thought no one was watching, the cuddles, the nickname. It was wonderful.

She was just… glowing, yeah that was the word, she was glowing with happiness.

And if she was happy, he was happy too.

Brennan couldn't get to sleep, the day, it had ranged from incredibly sad, to this whole other feeling, emotion, love for Elena.

She told herself it was ridiculous, she'd known Elena less than a day, and the girl had had just lost her family, yet she loved her to bits.

She was thinking over the stuff Booth'd said, when she heard a scream.

It was Elena.

She jumped out of bed in a mad panic and ran next door, to find Elena sat up straight in her bed, eyes wide with fear.

Brennan automatically ran over to her bed and sat down, and gave Elena a huge hug.

Elena sobbed into Brennan's shoulder, and a sleepy Booth who looked slightly panicked entered the room, and joined Brennan.

Booth sat on the opposite side of the bed, and took hold of Elena's hand while she cried.

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok butterfly," Brennan murmured in Elena's ear.

"We're here now." She said as she stroked her hair, comforting the terrified girl.

Booth just carried on holding her hand, and her tiny hand held his as tightly as she could.

After a few minutes she had calmed down a bit, her grip on Booth's hand was loosened, and she had stopped crying.

Brennan gently let go of her, and swung her legs up onto the bed to sit beside her.

Elena rested her head on Brennan's shoulder, and put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry I woke you Tempe, and you Booth."

"Hey, don't worry about us butterfly, we're fine, did you have a nightmare?"

She gulped and nodded.

"The scary man, with the nasty eyes, he came for me, and I kept seeing my family, and he was chasing me and I was running and running, but he always behind me, and I called out for you and Booth but then the nasty man said he'd killed you too and Booth." She started crying again, and Brennan had tears in her eyes.

"We're right here butterfly." She choked, and pulled Elena into an embrace and kissed the top of her head, and met Booth's eyes, pleading, full of sadness and desperation.

He reached out and touched her hand, and that was all she needed, that one touch, to give her the strength to cope with Elena.

Brennan didn't really know what to do, she couldn't leave her in here and let the nightmares catch up with her, and Brennan of all people knew that. So struggling to find something suitable, she jumped in the deep end (a phrase she had learnt from Booth, was that right?) and said, "Butterfly, why don't you go get in my bed next door, I'll be there in a minute."

Elena took Lucy, and walked out the room and Brennan turned to Booth with pleading eyes.

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean, what do you do? You were perfect Bones, with her just then you did everything right. And I'm guessing you're letting her sleep with you."

"It's better to not be alone when you have nightmares." She said.

"You speaking from personal experience?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"After the grave digger and being buried alive, Epp's, after you were kidnapped." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't anyone else's problem but mine."

"You just said it's not good to be alone."

"It isn't."

"I would've stayed," Booth said, his eyes boring into hers, full of worry and something else… "I wish you'd said something."

"It's in the past now Booth."

"Oh yeah, you sure about that?"

"I have a few here and there,"

"How often?" He demanded.

"Only twice or maybe three times a week." She lied.

"You're lying, Bones, come on."

"Ok, maybe a bit more than that,"

"What are they about?"

"Booth that's private."

"I'm your partner Bones! Partners-"

"Partners share things, yeah I know, you've told me many times Booth. Mainly about the gravedigger."

"What when you were buried alive? Cos that was a long time ago Bones, and if you're having them on a regular basi-"

"About the time when _you _were kidnapped Booth."

They sat in silence.

She got up, "I'm going through to Elena now,"

As she stood up he noticed something he hadn't noticed before, she was wearing a strappy low cut tank top and very short shorts. He gulped. Maybe this weekend thing wasn't such a great idea…

"Well, are you coming?" She said, oblivious to his staring.

It's about Elena, he told himself, he should focus on that poor little girl. Not his partner who currently had absolutely no idea just how incredibly gorgeous she looked.

He really needed to stop himself.

"Let's go." He said.

They went into Brennan's room, where Elena had just her head poked out from under the fluffy covers.

Booth looked around the room; there was a built in wardrobe, and a bookshelf. Dotted around the room were various pictures, there was two by her bed, there was a few of her and Russ, and Amy and the girls, also her father that one Christmas that Booth had brought her a tree. There was one of just her and Angela and another with them all and Zack. Then by the bed was one of Bones and her mom, before she disappeared, and the other was of her and Booth. He smiled at that.

Brennan climbed into bed, and Elena cuddled up next to her, and Booth watched, a smile on his face.

Booth turned to leave, when Elena called out, "Can't you stay too Booth?"

He looked into those gorgeous blue eyes, and couldn't possibly resist, "If that's ok with Bones?"

"I don't mind."

So Booth got in on the other side of Elena, and settled down.

Then Parker walked in.

"I heard someone scream." He said sleepily, "I thought it was a dream but then I woke up and daddy had gone."

"Don't worry about it bub,"

"Why don't you get in next to Booth Parker?"

"Is that ok Dr. Bones?"

"Yes, I think we'll all sleep better this way."

So Parker climbed in, and as Brennan closed her eyes, she had a feeling she hadn't had for a very long time, the feeling that she belonged.

**What do you think? Any good? I hope so cos i spent quite a while on that!**

**Please review, just take like ten seconds, cos you will know if you're a writer that it really does make a big difference!**

**Cos i'm not begging at all :-p**

**Thanks for reading AND reviewing :-p lol**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! The feedback for the last chapter was absolutely amazing! Thank you to all who reviewed! As promised if more people reviewed than last time, is the next chapter, if you do it again i'll UD tomorrow! Here it is :-)**

It was early in the morning when Elena stirred; she opened her eyes slowly, wondering for a moment where she was.

Then it all came back to her, the woman next to her wasn't her mother, it was Tempe, and her family had been murdered.

Remembering that wasn't the nicest way to wake up, she decided.

But she would live, she had Tempe, and Booth and now Parker.

Speaking of him, on the other side of Booth, was Parker who was sat up.

"Good morning." Parker whispered.

"Morning," she whispered back.

"What happened last night?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was it about?"

"A nasty man."

"I'm sorry." He said again, sympathetically.

"Thanks, shall we try and get out – I don't want to wake Tempe and your dad."

"Sure," He said, slipping out the bed.

"It's not going to be that easy for me!" She whispered, smiling.

"Well, why don't you try get out the covers and go to the end?"

Elena tried, and successfully got out the bed without Brennan or Booth so much as moving.

"Do you want to come play in my room?" Elena said,

"Sure."

And they left Booth and Brennan to sleeping.

Meanwhile, Angela was pulling up on the drive, it was 7:30, too early for her, but she hadn't been able to sleep all night and figured Brennan would be up what with her having Elena and all.

She had a set of Brennan's keys, so she let herself in.

When there was no sign of life, curious, she headed towards Brennan's bedroom, quietly she pushed the door open, and her eyes went wide at the sight she saw.

Brennan, snuggled – it was the only word for it – next to Booth in bed, her arm resting over his chest and their bodies pressed close.

And she shrieked.

Elena and Parker came running, and upon seeing Angela Elena threw herself at her, "Hey sweetie!" Angela said, watching Brennan and Booth stir.

"And hey Parker,"

"Look at dad and Dr. Bones," Parker giggled.

"Yeah, look at them" Angela said raising her voice, directing it at Brennan. Quickly while no one was looking she snapped out her phone and took a picture.

"Why don't you two go play, while I talk to Bren and Booth for a bit sweetie?"

"Sure," they said in unison and happily skipped out the room.

Checking they were gone, Angela started, "Looks like you two had some fun last night!"

Booth went bright red, and realized considering the position him and Bones were in at that moment, he wasn't at all surprised _that _was the conclusion Angela had jumped too.

They began to untangle themselves and tried to explain, while Angela looked them over skeptically, and highly amused.

"So, what was it like sweetie? Was it good? Didn't I tell you all that time ago? I'm jealous sweetie." She said, smiling the whole time.

"Ange, we didn't sleep together, Elena and Parker must have got up early, and got out, Elena had a bad dream last night, so I let her sleep in here with me, then she wanted Booth to stay, and then Parker came in! Nothing happened."

Angela turned to Booth.

"What? Bones said it all,"

"That doesn't explain your positioning Bren."

Booth looked at Brennan expectantly; he didn't have an answer to that.

"It is highly likely that Booth and I felt the loss of body heat when Elena and Parker got out, and our bodies had been accustomed to that temperature so we simply subconsciously moved toward the other source of heat in the bed." She finished.

"Exactly, a perfectly reasonable explanation." Booth said.

"Reasonable my ass, or the other explanation is that you two are insanely attracted to each other, which by the way, you both constantly deny, but really are and as a result cuddled up. And yes, I like mine better, now I just popped in to check on how you were doing but you two obviously have it all under control, so I'll just go." She said cheekily.

"Hey, why don't you stay for a coffee Ange?" Brennan said rubbing her eyes.

"Nah sweetie, thanks for the offer but I'll leave you too it, and I have to go tell everyone," And with that she ran out the room.

"What does she mean everyone?" Booth said, nervously.

"Oh my god, ANGE!" She yelled and jumped out of bed.

But it was too late – she was long gone.

"Bones, what does she mean?"

"She's going to tell everyone at the Jeffersonian," Brennan said in horror.

Booth groaned, "were never gonna hear the end of this. Would she really do that Bones? I mean you are her best friend."

"Well if I really didn't want her too she wouldn't, but the point is I haven't got the chance to talk to her."

"Can't you call her?"

"This is Angela, Booth, she won't pick up for me,"

"Well at least she doesn't have any evidence; we could always pretend it never happened."

Brennan gave him a look.

"You're right, it would never work."

She nodded.

"About that body heat thing, is that true?"

"I think I'll go make some coffee."

"Bones!"

He sighed – today was going to be fun.

**This one was more focussed on B&B, what did you think? For those who love Elena, (which is me included) there will be more of the kids in the next chapter.**

**:-)**

**Please review... just remember it's up to you how fast i UD! It's half term for me at the moment, so there isn't really a limit to the amount of chapters i have time to write, so you know, it's in your best interests to review!**

**I know i'm mean, yet again, i apologize :-p**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyy guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Although i know i said i would only UD today if i got as many reviews (which by the way i didn't!) i decided to anyway because i'm such a nice person... ok i was bored! But that's not the point. I will however only UD tomorrow if i get more reviews than i got for chapter 10, if not i'm afraid you'll have to wait until Monday cos it's my birthday party on Saturday (yay!) and dress rehearsal for a dance show allllll day Sunday so i'll be very busy. But you know... if you review... i'll get one out for tomorrow. I'm evil... i know ;-p **

Chapter 12

They were sat eating breakfast with Elena and Parker, who were engaged in their own conversation.

Booth and Brennan were sat, just watching them the two of them in an awkward silence. You could feel the tension between them.

Brennan didn't know what was going on between them, it was all so confusing.

Booth was her partner; her best friend would be one way to describe it.

Everything was fine the way things were, and then Elena came, and it had brought them closer somehow.

And the way she woke up that morning, not to Angela's scream, but where she was. In Booth's arms. It felt so right, and she was feeling something, something strong.

Life was so confusing.

And she shouldn't be feeling it, it was wrong, would she really be willing to potentially give up what they had as partners?

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and focused on the breakfast cereal in front of her.

Bones was quiet, and when she was quiet, she was thinking about something.

And for some stupid reason, he really wanted to know what she was thinking about it.

"you should just ask." He told himself.

"But what if she doesn't tell me?"

"Then you get over it."

"She might lie if I did ask her."

"You can always tell when Bones is lying."

"hmm…"

"Do you really want to know what she's thinking about?"

"Yes,"

"Then ask, you idiot."

"Fine." Booth thought irritably.

God, he was going crazy, she was doing this to him.

"What ya thinking 'bout Bones?"

Her head snapped up, she didn't like lying to Booth but she couldn't tell him what she had been thinking about, she wasn't going to go there.

"Nothing."

Ha, anyone could tell she was lying, Temperance Brennan never thought about "nothing".

"Isn't it impossible to think about nothing?" Elena asked, confused.

Brennan smiled at her, "Sometimes people say that when they don't want the other person to know what they're think, butterfly." She said softly.

That worried him, what was she thinking that she didn't want to tell him?

Concern was etched onto his face, "Bones?"

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I have to go and get ready," She said, picking up her bowl and putting it in the kitchen.

Booth watched her leave the room, confused and slightly hurt.

"Why doesn't Dr. Bones want you to know what she's thinking?" Parker asked.

"I don't know,"

"I think you should go talk to Tempe." Elena said seriously.

"Thanks for the advice butterfly,"

"Go on then dad," Parker urged.

He smiled at the two of them, and got up.

"Say the right thing," Elena warned, "'Cos if you upset her, then I'll have to tell Angela and she'll tell her dad, and then you'll wake up in the middle of the desert with a tattoo on your arm," Elena said, still serious. "And I won't be happy either," She added.

Booth could have laughed at the memory of Hodgins coming back and showing Angela what her dad had done.

"Me either," Parker said.

So no pressure or anything.

"I'll do my best."

Elena mulled that over for a minute, and deemed it good enough, "ok."

So he went after Bones.

He knocked on her door, and there was no answer, so he opened the door.

His Bones was sat, in the middle of her bed, knees tucked up to her chest in a ball, with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said, if he was worried before, he was really worried now.

He couldn't help himself, he couldn't watch her crying and not go to comfort her, so he got up on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. But she just cried harder.

"Ssh, what's wrong Bones?"

She could hear Booth talking to her, this was bad, this was really bad. Why did he have to come after her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? And why did it feel so good when he held her?

After a few minutes she calmed herself down, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You can't expect me to come in here and see you crying, and then tell me you're fine Bones."

"It's just everything, Elena this case." She said, and it was partly true – she'd just skipped out the main reason, him.

"You can talk to me Temperance," He said softly.

He was worried about her, there was something else there, something she wasn't telling him.

He hated seeing her upset.

He hugged her again, and she didn't resist.

"Thanks Booth." She paused. "We should get dressed."

Booth quickly got up.

"What are we doing today Bones?"

"I'd like to go to the Jeffersonian, just quickly to talk to Cam, and Ange, they said they'd be there today, and apart from that I don't know. What do kids like to do?"

"There are a lot of things Bones; do we have to go to the Jeffersonian? Angela's going to have told everyone."

"Well we can go, and we can tell them all it's not true! I have some things I have to do Booth, and I'm sure Parker won't mind."

"Ok," he put his arms up in surrender. "I'll go tell Elena and Parker."

She smiled, and he left.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

So she just started to get dressed.

"Hey guys, do you two wanna go get dressed?" Booth said to Elena and Parker in the kitchen.

"Ok." Elena said.

"Sure, what are we doing today dad?"

"Well first we're goin' with Bones to the Jeffersonian, and then I'm not sure."

"Can we take Elena to the park dad?!"

"I don't know bud…"

"Oh dad pleeaaassssseeeee! We can show Dr. Bones and Elena!"

"I'd like to go," Elena added in cheekily.

Booth threw up his hands in fake despair, "I'll have to ask Bones, and if she says yes then we can go." He said smiling.

Parker and Elena jumped up in delight, and hugged each other.

Booth laughed at their child like enthusiasm, and said, "But if you want to go you'll have to be super quick getting ready so that Bones can get to the Jeffersonian on time."

They raced off to their rooms the moment the words were out his mouth.

Then Brennan resurfaced, "Woah, what did you tell them Booth?" She said, smiling.

She looked amazing, she'd done her hair up in a quick ponytail, and was in a casual pair of jeans that complimented her long legs, and a dark blue top which brought out her eyes.

"Booth?" She said.

"Oh right, sorry, they want to go to this park that me and Parker know, if that was ok with you?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"You ok Bones?"

"I'm fine Booth – stop worrying."

"I'm your partner Bones, it's what partners do."

She rolled her eyes at him, that was a good sign he decided.

"We're ready!" Parker and Elena ran up to them, panting.

Brennan laughed, which made Booth happy.

"Well you know what you have to do now?" Brennan said,

"What?" They said.

"Well Booth isn't ready, so you have to get him to hurry up!"

"Booth!" Elena and Parker said.

Before they could turn around he was gone, and a second later Elena and Parker were racing after him.

Leaving Brennan behind, laughing at the three of them.

**Please review!**

**You know you want too...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, it was amazing! This is a long chapter and gets intense... but cos you all reviewed you got it! If you all review again i'll UD tomorrow, i know i'm busy but i'm preparing a chapter now, in case people do review! But thank you thank you thank you! And please all review again!**

Chapter 13

Approximately half an hour later, Brennan, Booth, Elena and Parker arrived at the Jeffersonian.

As the four of them walked in, Angela was walking across, and smiled at them cheekily.

"She's told everyone." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear.

"She doesn't have evidence Booth!"

"She's still told everyone."

She gave him a look.

He put his hands up in defeat, "Shutting up."

"Hi Angela!" Elena sang, and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie!"

Then Cam walked in, and smiled at Brennan and Booth, "I'm really happy for you two." She said.

"Cam, nothing happened." Booth said, throwing his hands up.

"If nothing happened, then what's this?" She said, bemused and holding out her phone, with a picture of Brennan and Booth entangled with each other in bed, from earlier that morning.

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed and turned around to confront her friend, who, had apparently know what was coming, and snuck off.

"I swear Cam nothing happened." Booth said.

"Elena had a nightmare and came to sleep with me, she wanted Booth to stay and then Parker came in. In the morning the kids got up!"

She gave them both a skeptical look.

"I'm going to find Angela." Brennan said, and she left.

"Is Brennan ok?" Cam asked.

"I don't know." Booth said, and went after her, "Can you watch Parker and Elena?" He called back.

"Sure," Cam said.

Brennan found Angela in her office, and erupted, "Why did you take that photo Ange? And why did you show everyone?"

"Hey, Bren, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have done it if I'd known you'd be so upset."

"You're my best friend Ange! You're not supposed to-" She stopped, and completely out the blue, started crying.

"Whoa, sweetie," Angela walked over to her friend, "what's wrong?"

Angela steered Brennan to the couch, and sat her down, and then sat down herself next to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Brennan wiped her eyes, and tried to regain control – what was wrong with her today?

"It's nothing, stupid just the photo thing."

"Sweetie, this is not about the photo. I know you well enough to know that." Angela said sincerely.

Brennan dabbed at her eyes again, "It really is Angela."

"Bren, do I look stupid? Ok I might not be a complete genius like you, but that's not the point. Do you think I know my best friend well enough to know when she's lying? Well I do, and you, sweetie, are lying. So spill, what's got you so upset?"

"It's nothing," She insisted.

""Brennan! If it's making you, you of all people cry it's so not nothing."

Just then Booth walked in, "Hey Angela, Bones."

"I'm going to go check on Elena and Parker," Brennan said, and abruptly walked out the room quickly.

"Well that solves that mystery." Angela said, "What did you do?"

"What?" Booth said, "I haven't done anything! I actually came to talk to you, about Bones."

Angela crossed her arms in suspicion, "Why?"

"I'm worried about her, I found her in her room this morning after breakfast on her bed crying. Bones – crying. She said it was about the case, and Elena and things overwhelming her or somethin' but I don't know…"

"Well that's funny 'cos she just came in here and started crying, and then told me it was because of that photo I took of you guys."

They looked at each other.

Then something appeared to have dawned on Angela, though Booth had no idea what it was.

"What?" He asked.

"This, is about you." She said triumphantly, poking him in the chest.

"I told you, I haven't done anything!"

"It's what you haven't done."

"What?"

"She's finally figured it out." Angela said in amazement.

"Figured what out Angela?"

"You love Brennan." She said simply.

"What? That's ridiculous, I never… woah, I don't! And where'd you get that from?" Booth spluttered.

"It's no good denying it Booth, how many times have you saved her life? How many times has she saved yours? How special is she to you? Can you imagine your life without her? I don't think so. It's love Booth, I'm sorry to burst your bubble."

"This is stupid, I'm not in love with Bones!"

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself sweetie, but…. The point isn't that you love her. And I know what's wrong with Brennan."

"What?"

"Uh uh, not until you admit you love her."

"Angela!"

"Well if you care that much…"

"Of course I care, we're partners."

"Oh you're so much more than that and you both know it, even if you're not quite ready to admit that you love her, everyone here knows you are more than just work partners."

"Ok, maybe we are… but-"

"Finally some progress! But I'm still not telling you what's up with Bren,"

"Ok, ok I love her – in a very partnerly way, and no other way what so ever."

She looked at him skeptically.

"I s'pose that'll have to do."

"This isn't about me, it's about Bones, and I can't help her if I don't know what's wrong."

"You're not going to like it."

"You might not even be right," Ok, so it was highly unlikely but…

Angela raised her eyebrows, "Trust me I'm right."

"Well can you just tell me then, so I can go do the partnerly thing to do and go and make Bones feel better."

"I don't know if this is something you'll be willing to fix Booth."

"I'd do anything for her Angela." He said softly.

"Your words, not mine. Look, Brennan has realized, and how it's only just come to her I don't know, that she has strong feelings for you. In a way more than partnerly way. And she's freaking out, I know her, and you have to fix this."

Booth was lost for words.

"She freaked when I caught you guys this morning, and then she over thought it, which is what Brennan does best, and as soon as she was alone broke down."

"What do I do?" Booth said, finding himself believing her words, maybe because he wanted too. He wanted her to feel like that about him… the same as he…

He had to stop there, just listen to Angela.

"You tell her the truth."

But how the hell could he do that? The fear of getting hurt so badly, they'd hurt each other before, but if this, if this happened, if it went wrong…. It didn't even bear thinking about.

"Booth, she let you in, I've been there, I've broken down her walls too. And you did it a lot more effectively and a lot faster. And Elena, she loves that kid, and you all staying together with Parker too – you're giving her the family she never had. And she's upset, probably because she doesn't think you return her feelings, and is terrified of being hurt again. You've hurt her before Booth, and that was bad enough."

Booth's head snapped up at the last comment.

"You have, when she thought you were dead, that was hell for all of us, it must have been ten times worse for her. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep."

"She wasn't upset at my funeral."

"You're worried cos you think she didn't cry? You couldn't be more wrong. That first night, when they told us you hadn't made it, I took Brennan home; it was like she wasn't even there. She didn't respond to anything and I stayed with her that night, while she cried herself to sleep – I was scared to leave the next morning in case she did something she wouldn't have the chance to regret. The next week all she did was work, she stared at Bones I had to force her to go home, I had to force her to eat, I had to force her to go to the funeral. I didn't see her cry after that, but I'd bet my life she did. You have hurt her Booth, unintentionally, but it hurts all the same."

"I had no idea." He said softly.

"Well you do now. And Brennan is going to kill me for telling you, but you needed to hear that. She is scared and if you're not careful she is going to run."

"What do I do?"

"Tell the truth." She repeated.

"But how can I do that, when I don't know what the truth is myself?" He said desperately.

"You know, deep down you know what the truth is, you might not be willing to admit it, but you know, and you have to let it surface. For both of your sakes."

"I need more time."

"She won't run yet, she's got Elena and Parker, but I think you've done enough talking." Angela looked at him, seriously.

Just then, Elena and Parker burst through the door, Cam followed, panting, and said "What did you give them for breakfast? Cos those two are full of energy!"

Angela smiled at the kids, but Booth sat there, with that brooding look on his face, like he was thinking about something really.

"I'm sorry did we interrupt?" Cam asked.

"No, it's fine," Booth trued to forget whatever he was thinking about and smiled at Elena and Parker.

"Hi Booth!" Elena said, launching herself at him.

"Hey butterfly!" He said, hugging her.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey bud, were you trouble for Cam?"

Parker's eyes went wide with innocence, "We were angels,"

"Devils more like," Booth laughed.

"Look at those faces; can you imagine them doing anything other than perfection?" Angela said smiling.

"Oh trust me I can," Booth said, smiling.

"Me too, and take it from someone with experience I've just watched them" Cam said, but she couldn't help smiling – the two of them were absolutely adorable.

"Ok kids, let's go find Bones and see if she's done."

"Say the right thing," Angela warned under her breath.

"I'll try my best."

**What do you think? I hope you like it, cos i loved writing that chapter! Please review again, if you do i PROMISE i'll UD tomorrow!**

**:-D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm UDing, even though hardly anyone reviewed :-( But i'm making a threat now - unless people review, i'm not UDing for a week! I mean it this time! Sorry, i know, its low but still! So please please please review! Hope you like it, but i'm evil for the ending! Enjoy...**

Chapter 14

"Hey Bones, you nearly done?" Booth said, swiping his card and then remembering the kids, and turning round and blocking their entry, "This isn't a place kids are allowed, sorry guys, why don't you go find Angela for two secs?"

"Ok!" They said together and sprinted off.

"I'll be a few minutes Booth,"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said - she did seem calmer than before, but then again she knew and did hide things very well.

"I'll go tell the kids,"

"Ok, I'll be with you in a minute."

He paused to watch her work for a second, and sighed.

"Ok kids," he announced once he'd found them and Angela, "Bones is just gonna be a few minutes, ok, so you go find Hodgins while me and Angela have a chat," he smiled at them.

"Look what Angela gave me!" Elena said excitedly, and showed Booth.

It was a drawing of the three of them, from yesterday afternoon when they were asleep. He couldn't believe that that happened yesterday, it seemed like so much time had passed since then.

She looked so peaceful, they all did.

"Thanks Ange,"

"Hey sweetie, can I have that back, maybe it's not best to show Bren just yet." Angela said delicately.

"Why?" Elena demanded, a worried edge to her voice.

"She's just a bit worried at the moment." Booth said.

Elena looked crestfallen, "It's my fault isn't it?" She asked fearfully,

"What? No sweetie, no it's not your fault, Brennan loves you to pieces."

Elena still didn't look very happy, but there was some relief in her face.

"Ok, come on Parker, let's go."

And they got up and left the room, as they waited for them to leave, Angela and Booth caught the first few sentences of Elena and Parker's conversation.

"It's not your fault, Angela's right, Dr. Bones loves you."

"Really?"

"Yes, silly!"

Booth smiled at his little boy, comforting Elena.

It was sweet.

But back to his problems.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Angela asked.

"Not yet, but I will!"

"They all say that."

"This is Bones Angela, I will."

"Then why are you here, obviously wanting to talk to me?"

"Because I don't now what to say," he said desperately.

Angela sighed sympathetically.

"I can't tell you what to say, I can give you some advice though. You know I'm all about living in the moment – live in the moment with her Booth, and do the right damn thing, because if you don't you've got me to answer to." She threatened.

"Yeah I know, I've already been threatened by Elena, if I'm not nice to her she's gonna tell you and you'll tell your dad and I'll end up with a tattoo on my arm."

Angela half laughed and half groaned.

"Let's hope we don't have to go there, eh?"

"Let's hope so."

"Booth," Brennan said as she walked in.

"Bones,"

"I'm ready - let's go. Where are Elena and Parker?"

"They're with Hodgins."

"Come on then,"

"Bye sweetie,"

"Bye Ange,"

"You call me later ok?"

"Ok."

Angela smiled at her Brennan, "Have a nice time you two."

"Bye Angela," Booth said.

She waved.

"He better get this right," She mumbled under her breath.

But they were gone.

"Booth is this park in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's great Bones, you two are gonna love it." He replied, as they drove through remote country side, "Not many people know about it, so it'll probably be empty, there's a bit of a walk from where we have to park the car though."

Fifteen minutes later…

"A bit of a walk?" Brennan said, "We've been walking for at least ten minutes Booth!"

"We're almost there, I promise!"

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, watching Elena and Parker playing up ahead.

"They're getting on really well." Brennan said, to break the awkward silence.

"You know, they kinda remind me of us two," Booth said smiling.

She smiled back, except we irritated the hell out of each other when we first met," She reminded him.

"You hated me calling you Bones."

Brennan smiled again, Booth loved to see her smile and the fact that it was him that had made her smile was even better.

"I remember,"

"Look at us now." He said,

"Yeah," She said, still smiling.

"We've come a long way."

"Yes, yes we have." She said, and Booth looked at her, but she quickly turned around.

They arrived at the park, it was lovely, very secluded and peaceful, Parker and Elena headed straight for the swings, running and giggling.

They sat and pushed them, Brennan pushing Elena and Booth pushing Parker.

Elena giggled in delight, and like all kids yelled, "Higher, higher!"

Brennan and Booth were enjoying themselves almost as much as the kids, when it started to rain.

"Come on we'd better head back," Brennan said laughing.

So they ran, hand in hand, out of the park, in the direction of the car.

"Booth, it took ten minutes to walk, we may as well hide under the trees until it gets a bit lighter," said a laughing and soaked Brennan.

So they ran under the little cover the trees provided, Elena and Parker giggling hard.

Brennan was so happy in that moment, Elena was laughing, Parker was laughing, she was laughing and Booth was laughing at them all laughing,

She looked so beautiful, so stunning in that moment, the rain was beating down on her perfect face, and she looked so happy, so carefree, she was radiating happiness.

And he simply couldn't wait any longer.

So on impulse, he put his hand on her cheek, looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes and kissed her.

**I know, i'm cruel, but please review!**

**I know, i'm begging! I'm not ashamed, well maybe a bit but you know!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sory it's short but i figured i owed you guys an UD! I'm sorry i haven't UDed i just got back to school and life is busy and so is homework unfortunately, 15 pages of biology! I know :-o But i wrote this instead. I apologize that i didn't have time to reply to your reviews personally, i was going to do it today, but i thought you might prefer a chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming.**

_So on impulse, he put his hand on her cheek, looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes and kissed her._

Chapter 15

Brennan melted, melted into the kiss, into Booth. And for those few seconds no one else was with them, nothing else mattered – it was perfection.

They were brought back to reality when Parker and Elena shrieked in delight and clung to each other whilst jumping up and down.

Reluctantly Brennan broke the kiss.

Booth looked at her with those amazing brown eyes, and gently brushed a loose curl of hair from her face.

Waiting for a reaction, she hadn't pulled away from the kiss, which had to be a good sign.

And it was, because she apparently couldn't keep that gorgeous smile off her face.

He waited again for her to say something, but she took him but surprise and kissed him.

He froze in shock, but quickly cam to his senses.

Temperance Brennan was kissing him.

Elena and Parker were still giggling in delight.

When they broke apart for the second time,

They were beaming, and speechless.

Which was unheard of - for either of them really.

"Hey bud," Booth said, his voice quavering, "How's about you and Elena go sit on that bench over there, where we can see you?"

"Sure dad," Parker said cheekily and he took Elena's hand and they ran over giggling.

"They're happy." Bones said nervously.

He looked into her eyes deeply, searching carefully for any signs of regret, but all he saw was radiant happiness.

"Bones, we need to talk."

"I know, but not here, not now."

Booth nodded in agreement, still grinning like an idiot and watching his Bones.

"What?" She said laughing.

"Nothing Bones, nothing."

He pulled her into him, she sighed with happiness and they stayed that way for a few minutes until Parker and Elena got bored.

"The rains stopped," Elena said, trying hard not to giggle.

"What are you laughing at butterfly?" Booth asked, faking seriousness, and she just giggled at him. He shook his head and tutted and then took off after Elena who screamed in delight as Booth chased her, and he caught her and started to tickle.

"No, stop!" Elena gasped,

"I see I've found a weakness!" Booth said laughing,

She squirmed and giggled, and shrieked and giggled some more.

Then Brennan had an idea.

She gestured for Parker to come closer, and whispered something in his ear. His eyes lit up cheekily and he nodded vigorously.

Brennan had the car keys because she had a bag, so she and Parker snuck off in the direction of the car and when they were out of view, started running, hand in hand giggling.

A few minutes later Booth and Elena had only just realized they had gone.

"Where'd Tempe go?" Elena asked innocently.

"I think they've run away from us" Booth said, a look of utter confusion on his face,

"Let's sneak up on them back at the car!" Elena said excitedly.

"Let's." Booth agreed.

Meanwhile, panting Brennan and Parker had reached the car, "Let's hide!" Parker said, excitement shining through the little boys eyes.

So they did behind a huge tree, and when Elena and Booth appeared a few minutes later, Elena on Booth's shoulder, giggling loudly, "So much for sneaking up," Booth said laughing at the little girls delight.

Brennan's face broke into a huge smile when she saw Booth and Elena together, Elena looked like she was glowing with happiness and excitement and Booth looked proud and happy, and amazing… as usual.

She felt like a child again, she hadn't laughed this much since her own childhood.

And this little girl, and now of course Parker were bringing it back for her in a wonderful way.

And her and Booth. She didn't know what the kiss meant but it was good, strike that it was amazing and nothing had ever felt so right.

Sure they needed to talk about what it meant, but right now she was on cloud nine. And she thought there was nothing that could change that today.

When finally she and Parker couldn't contain themselves any longer, they jumped out at Elena and Booth who had been calling their names in amusement.

Elena shrieked in surprise, shortly followed by the incredibly cute sound which was her giggling.

Booth saw Brennan and Parker when they jumped out, they were both still drenched from the sudden downpour earlier, and the pairs eyes were sparkling.

"There you two are," Booth said smiling as he let Elena down from his shoulders.

Brennan smiled back and the two got slightly lost in each others eyes.

But the moment was killed, when Elena screamed, and this time it wasn't in delight it was the sound of a petrified, scared six year old girl.

Brennan's head snapped round in just enough time to see the back end of a man disappear into the thick woodland; he had been merely meters away from where they were standing.

"It's the nasty man," Elena said her eyes wide with fear and shock, "The one who got my family,"

**If you review i'll UD on Thurday, sorry it's the best i can do, and it depends on my workload :-(**

**Sorry!**

**But you know the drill, the more people who review the quicker you get the next chapter - i'll start working on it now. Stupid biology!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, im sooooo sorry it's taken me this long to UD, but i had a stupid amount of homework and i'm shattered from the dance shows at the weekend so please forgive me. I'm afraid as well you're all gonna hate me- i'm going away for 4 days. School performing arts residential, yay! Starting today (it's about 6:30 over here) so i really wanted to UD to let you know and cos i felt bad. Thanks for all the reviews, please review again so i have lots to come back too!**

Chapter 16

Before Brennan could even process what Elena had said properly, which, being Brennan was extremely quickly, Booth had sprinted off after the mystery man.

"Are you sure butterfly?"

Elena just nodded, and Brennan scooped her up into her arms, and held Parker's hand with the other.

Suddenly she felt a surge of panic and fear. Booth was chasing after a dangerous serial killer and she was alone, god knows where, with two kids.

"Come on Elena, Parker, I think we should wait for Booth in the car," She said her voice tinted with worry and concern.

She hurried and bundled them both into the back of the car, and stood outside anxiously for Booth.

Then she heard gun shots.

Two of them.

Then silence.

Deafening silence.

And she really panicked.

She was torn, Booth or Elena and his son?

She knew what Booth would say, stay with the kids and she knew she should.

But god damnit, she loved him.

There she had finally thought it, finally admitted it to herself.

But the point was she couldn't just leave him.

In a split second she made a decision, she leaned into the car and told Elena and Parker to get in the front, and frantically showed them where the horn was, if they saw anyone, anyone at all, she told them they were to put there hands on that horn and not let go.

They nodded, understanding, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm going to lock the car so no one can get in ok?"

They nodded, and Brennan, who was doing the most irrational thing she's done since about Parker's age, ran after Booth.

Unarmed, and leaving the two kids behind.

And she hated herself for it, but it was Booth.

Booth, possibly shot, possibly de-"

No she couldn't think like that.

All she would do was go to the edge of the trees, she would keep the car in sight.

She got to the point where she didn't feel the kids would be safe enough if she went any further, and called at the top of her lungs, "Booth! Booth!" She called with the same desperation she had in her voice when he took the bullet meant for her.

She couldn't loose him, not after today not when they had just, finally…

She kept on calling, and it felt like hours, though in reality was mere seconds, when Booth's voice called back to her, "Bones," He said heavy breathed and appeared from behind the trees.

"Booth," she flew over to him and looked him over, eyes filled with concern, "Are you alright, I heard the gun shots and I thought-"

"Woah, Bones I'm fine, he missed, but I lost him."

Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, she needed to feel that he was real, that he hadn't slipped out of her grasp again. To feel his hands holding her, to make sure it was real, he was real, and he hadn't gone.

Booth felt his shoulder dampen and realized she must have been crying, he pulled away from her as gently as possible,

"What's wrong Bones?" He said softly.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly and wiped the tears away from her big blue eyes.

"Don't apologize for crying," Booth said equally quickly, and he wiped some tears away with his thumb, incredibly gently, a loving look in his eyes.

"I just thought, the shots, reminded me of last time, and Pam and having to go to your funeral-" she sobbed.

Angela was right, she had been affected last time, "Ssh, it wasn't real none of it was real."

"The point is, after today it could've been." She said sniffing.

"Where are the kids?" Booth said, when he remembered they had company.

"They're in the car, over there," She pointed, with them in plain sight,

"Oh right," Booth said, as he glanced over.

"I know I shouldn't have left them, but I was so worried about you and the gunshots and seeing as our lives weren't in a life threatening position and yours potentially was-"

"It's ok Bones I get it," He smiled at her and she visibly relaxed.

"Come on," Booth took her hand and led her back to the car.

Parker and Elena appeared to be engaged in conversation and Parker had that slightly horrified, but more concerned for the person look, that Brennan recognized from Booth, it was something Parker had obviously inherited.

Booth had seen it too.

"What's up bud?" Booth asked Parker.

Parker just hugged Elena and then turned to his dad, "Elena told me that someone took away her whole family – is that true dad?" Parker said, eyes wide.

"Yes I'm afraid so bud." Booth replied with a sinking feeling, "But she's got us now, so we can help."

Parker considered that, and decided it was a suitable answer and left the topic alone.

The drive back to the Jeffersonian was practically silent between Brennan and Booth, they needed to talk about the things the kids, particularly Elena, didn't need to hear.

So Booth settled for holding Bones hand when he could.

They got back to the Jeffersonian much more quickly than they felt they'd arrived at the park.

After several protests from Angela who wanted to know, "What the hell is going on?" and after promising to fill her in one everything, well not everything, she finally agreed to take the kids and Booth and Brennan went back to her office.

Brennan, being her didn't mess around, "Did you see his face?"

"Yeah, and it was exactly like the picture Angela drew. He shot at me, he turned around and I got a look, he's not a very good shot, he missed, twice."

"I'm worried about Elena, he saw her, saw that she's alive."

They interrupted by a knock on her office door, it was an intern, one she didn't recognize.

"Yes?" Brennan said.

The intern came inside, and said, "Dr. Brennan, someone's left a note for you, here it is – I haven't read it," they quickly added.

"Thank you."

The intern took her cue and left.

She looked at Booth, "Well, aren't you gonna open it then?"

**Please review! I'll post the next chapter as soon as i get back if i have lots of reviews :-p**

**Thanks for reading :-D**

**Hope you guys all have a nice week.**

**:-D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyyy guys, i'm back from my PA trip. It was great, and here is an UD i wouldv'e got it to you sooner but i had to write my English speech, which is again i'm afraid top priority :-( It sucks i know. Thanks for all your great reviews, i'm sorry i couldn't reply personally i firgured you'd prefer an UD to me replying to reviews! Also i have a poll so please go vote on it! This chapter is for my best friend Alice (FadeIntoTheBackground) love you Ali! And obviously for all my wonderful friends on ff, i don't know what i'd do without you. Particularly Hayley (OutCold), because she is going away for six weeks on Thursday i'm gonna miss you so much.**

Chapter 17

Hands shaking slightly, she unfolded the note carefully.

It said, in letters cut out of a newspaper "You can't protect her forever"

Brennan's hands shook uncontrollably, and the paper fluttered to the floor.

Booth felt his heart sink as he read the note, the killer was playing games, he looked down at Bones, who was shaking and looked petrified, he knew it was for Elena, and he gently took a hold of her hands, and wrapped them around him, and then held her head to his chest. He could feel wetness on his hand, and shocked, realized she was crying.

They stayed like that for a while, Booth was worried, about Bones, about Elena.

It was unlike Brennan to dissolve into tears – no matter how hard things were, and that was the fourth time today.

However, the last few days had been emotionally draining, they had finally given in to each other, and Elena and now the note, it was too much for any sane person.

Eventually she broke the embrace, and appearing to have fully composed herself apologized again.

He repeated what he'd said about there being nothing wrong with crying, and Angela entered with Elena and Parker in tow.

"Brennan, we need to talk, I haven't got much out of mini you over here and mini Booth over there, but if I thought you two were stubborn, well let's just say they'd give you a run for your money, so we are going to my office, while Booth watches the mini you's and you are going to tell me everything."

Brennan sighed, she had known she would have to deal with Angela at some point, and she wanted to tell her best friend everything, so she looked to Booth for confirmation, he instantly knew what she was asking and nodded. Brennan relaxed, the last few days had been hard, and well keeping things from Angela was just not fun, and she wasn't sure she could've even if Booth had wanted her too.

So Angela dragged her by the arm out and to her office, where she wheeled round a chair, and gently, but firmly pushed her into it.

Brennan looked at her friend, exasperated, but this didn't deter Angela, "Start at the beginning." She ordered.

"We went to the park, and it started to rain, so we ran back to the car," Ok, so maybe she would withhold a few minor details about her and Booth, "Anyway, Elena screamed and we looked up and there was a man running away, she told us that it was the man who murdered her family, Booth chased after him into the wood, I put the kids in the car but heard shots so went to find Booth, he was fine the killer missed him, but he got away. We drove back here and I just got a note that said on it," she took a deep breath, "You can't protect her forever, it's obviously from the killer and talking about Elena." She finished.

Angela looked slightly shocked, but quickly recovered and looked at her compassionately, "Oh sweetie that's awful."

Brennan nodded, "I'm so worried about her Angela,"

"I know sweetie, I know. But Bren, I getting a vibe from you and Booth, so you can either tell me what's going on, or I'll find out all by myself. But sweetie, if he's hurt you, then I'm gonna kick his ass, and there's nothing you can do to stop me-" She Stopped when she realized Brennan was laughing at her.

"What?"

"Thanks for being such a great best friend Ange."

Angela was slightly shocked, she knew how much she meant to Brennan and Brennan knew how much she meant to her but she rarely said it out loud.

Angela smiled at her and pulled up a chair.

"What's up with you at the moment Bren? You were being weird this morning,

"It doesn't matter look, if I tell you something do you promise not to scream?" Brennan asked teasingly.

"No guarantees, but I'll try my hardest." Angela replied.

"Booth and me, we…" Angela nodded encouraging her to speak, "We – kissed."

Angela squealed with delight.

"You said you wouldn't scream," Brennan rolled her eyes at her.

"I said no guarantees sweetie, but this is huge! I'm so happy for you Bren, finally after all this time!"

She hugged her best friend.

"But we have more important things to think about" Brennan said,

"Yeah, like Elena." Angela agreed.

"What kind of sick person would do this to anyone, and then go after a six year old girl?" Angela said.

"I don't know, but the man Booth chased, he got a look at him when he turned around with the intention of shooting him," she shuddered, "and Booth said he looked identical to the picture you sketched that Elena described."

"He just got so close Ange, he was so close to us, to her and to Parker."

"It's ok sweetie,"

"It's my fault, he shouldn't have gotton so close without me noticing-"

"Woah sweetie, stop right there, stop blaming yourself, if Booth the FBI trained special agent and ex army sniper didn't notice you have nothing to feel guilty about."

She sighed, "I know, but if anything happens to her Ange…"

"I know sweetie, but you've got Booth remember and I'll be surprised if he lets either of you out of his site after the note incident."

Brennan nodded, "Anyway I really need to get back to work, can you have a look at the note for me?"

"Sure sweetie, is it in your office?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go, and you'll have to tell me everything when this is all over."

"Why not now?" Brennan asked confused.

"Because Booth is not gonna give me any time alone with you starting when we get back to your office, until you catch the murdering bastard who is threatening his girls."

Brennan nodded in understanding, "I am not Booth's girl," she added as an afterthought.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but you've been Booth's girl for a very long time."

Brennan opened her mouth to argue, but before she could get a word in edgeways, Angela grabbed her arm, "Let's go."

**Don't forget to poll vote (it's about which fic i'll do next) and it's the usual story with reviews, the more reviews i get the faster i UD. You know the drill :-p**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyy guys. I'm sorry i haven't UDed in a while. One of my bestest friends on fanfiction has left me and other people for six weeks to go on holiday. So i'm currently very depressed and haven't felt like writing, or being on the computer at all really. Thanks for the reviews, i'm sorry i haven't had time to reply to them all personally. I want to dedicate this chapter to Hannah, who has been my rock, and has gone insane and got depressed with me. So thanks Hannah, her penname is VousDevezChanter and her fics are AMAZING so you should check them out and review. :-) Thank you! So here the next chapter is! **

_Previously..._

_"Because Booth is not gonna give me any time alone with you starting when we get back to your office, until you catch the murdering bastard who is threatening his girls."_

_Brennan nodded in understanding, "I am not Booth's girl," she added as an afterthought._

_"Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but you've been Booth's girl for a very long time."_

_Brennan opened her mouth to argue, but before she could get a word in edgeways, Angela grabbed her arm, "Let's go."_

Chapter 18

"Hi Tempe!" Elena chimed, as she saw Brennan just outside.

"Hi butterfly," Brennan smiled at her.

"Hey," Booth's face lit up when he saw Brennan, being dragged along behind Angela into her office.

"Hi," She replied, smiling and, maybe that was just a hint of a blush tainting her cheeks?

No this was Bones… but maybe…

Just the thought made Booth smile as he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes, why had it taken Elena and a whole lot of hurt for them to get to this point? Why couldn't it have been easier?

But they were here now.

"Look at you two love birds," Angela sighed with happiness.

"You told her."

"Yes I told her."

"You realize the whole lab will know within about two minutes of her leaving the room."

"I think that's impossible, two minutes is not a long enough-"

"Never mind Bones, never mind." He said, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"What?" She demanded, as she attempted to look stern, and failed miserably.

Angela laughed at them, "I've gotta go tell Hodgins! Kids, why don't you come with me? If that's ok with you guys?"

"o-kay," Elena and Parker said in a sing song voice.

Brennan looked to Booth, "Sure, we'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Come on let's leave the too it." Angela winked at them.

"Bye…" Booth said, rolling his eyes again.

"Does this," she said, gesturing between herself and Booth, "affect our professional partnership?"

"Well you're not FBI, so I don't see why it should, there are no rules against it, we work for different things, you for the Jeffersonian, me the FBI, so I'd have to check with my boss but I doubt it'll be a problem."

"That's going to be an interesting conversation, he doesn't like me."

"So?" Booth said, and he wrapped his arms around her, "I don't give a damn what he thinks."

She sighed, and curled into his arms, enjoying the feeling of knowing she was safe.

"Why'd it take us this long?" She asked.

"I don't know, the line, everything."

"Stupid line," she muttered quietly.

"We're here now, that's what matters."

She hugged him tighter, and he hugged back.

"What do you think of the case, with Elena's parents and brother?" Booth asked, as they untangled themselves from each others grasp.

"I don't want to think about the murderer, he got too close to us Booth, back there, if he'd shot you, if he hadn't missed, if-"

"Woah, stop this is you Bones, the rational, Bones who compartmentalizes, is making speculations with "ifs"? He didn't and I'm fine, we are all fine."

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried about Elena."

"So am I, but we have to stay positive."

"No, we have to stay rational; there is a high chance the killer is trying to get to Elena."

"Bones, take rationality out of the equation for a minute, you're worried about Elena, for all your "rational" reasons, well if the rational reasons weren't there, are you telling me you still wouldn't be worried?"

She thought about it for a minute, trying to come up with an argument against him determined to win, but then she realized the truth was, she would be anyway, even if none of the evidence was there.

"I would still be worried."

"Thought so. And don't try to lie to me, I can always tell when you're lying."

"You can not!"

"Oh Bones, I so can!"

"You can't, what did I lie about?"

"Lat week on Tuesday you promised you'd go home at 9:00pm, but when I asked about it in the morning you said you had but you lied. Actually I've been meaning to ask about that, when did you go home?"

Brennan looked irritated, "2:00am." She answered.

"Bones!"

"I had a lot of work to do!"

"You always have a lot of work to do."

"Well now there won't be reason for me to stay at work, will there?" She shot back.

He smiled, "I s'pose."

"You know," She said, "I can tell when you're lying too."

"Yeah right."

She raised her eyebrows, "you said Rebecca wouldn't let you have Parker because he had a school thing on, but you lied you also said you weren't annoyed, but anyone could tell you were lying about that, so it doesn't really count."

That shut him up.

"Ok, so no more lying, not even about the little things."

"Ok, and I never lie about the bug things."

"Yes you do."

"What?" She asked, a confused and slightly hurt look on her face.

"You tell me you're ok when you're not." He said softly.

She was silent for a second, "We both do that," She said quietly.

"Come on, we should go get Elena and Parker, unless there's stuff here you need to do, then we should take them home." Booth said.

"No we should take them home, it's been a pretty rough day for them."

Booth smiled proudly at her, the Bones he'd met four years ago would have stayed at work regardless, and look at her now. She loved Elena, and Parker, and maybe, just possibly him.

"Let's go find them then," She said.

"They're probably with Hodgins at his work station, looking at bugs and slime…" Booth shivered, "And you know, despite your influence, my kid is not going to be a squint."

"I don't see why you have such a problem with it, if Parker chooses the career path of forensics, or-"

"Not gonna happen Bones."

"Well I think Elena would make an excellent "squint"."

"That's cos she's just like you and insanely intelligent."

"You think I'm insanely intelligent?"

"Bones, you're a genius, let's go find Angela now shall we?"

"ok."

But they didn't get to Hodgins space, before they met a frantic Angela, "Oh my god Bren, I'm so sorry, we were just cleaning up Parkers knee because he scraped it when he fell, and I, we, we, I'm sorry we only turned out backs for a second."

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"It's Elena, she's gone."

**Please review, i promise i'll UD quicker if more people review, i'll aim for Saturday at the latest. So please do review.**

**Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger, but that review button down there ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ it wants to be pressed to see how much the next chapter is wanted!**

**Please review, i need something to lift me out of depression. Hayley if you ever read this i miss you.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I'm so so so sorry that i haven't UDed and this is short. This was origionally supposed to be posted while i was away, but Alice has been really busy and didn't have the chance. I was in France on Monday just for the day an dthen i went on this three day activity place with school. I'm stessed all my fiends are stressed and i still haven't finished school! But the trips were fun. Sorry for the moaning but i feel better now. Please review, they seem to be going down every chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Hannah (VousDevezChanter) because she is amazing and i love her, and Alice (FadeIntoTheBackground) who is also amazing and who i also love. Because the three of us are all having mental breakdowns. :-p**

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Brennan's voice went up an octave.

"I swear, we turned our back for a second…" Her voice trailed off, eyes pleading, full of guilt and pain.

"It's not your fault," Booth told Angela gently; he could see the tears shimmering in her eyes.

Angela nodded, not speaking.

Brennan looked helpless. And it scared Booth, he'd never seen her so terrified, or panicked.

Brennan was distraught. Elena was gone, the murdering bastard had her and for the first time, logic was failing her. She couldn't think straight, her head was spinning, and the feeling was all too familiar. Confusion, distress. That rising sense of panic and despair that was indescribable really, unless you've had personal experience with it.

She had been kidnapped, by a serial killer. Goddamnit she was only six. And three quarters, Brennan reminded herself nearly, only nearly smiling at the memory. How the hell could she be expected to defend herself? What kind of sick bastard does something like that? Sure she was smart for her age, but Brennan didn't really know her. But anthropologically speaking there was basically no way someone of her age and build, could fight the clan killer off. There was no way she could outrun him. She was 100% dependant on them finding her. And by the time they did, it might be too late…

"Brennan, say something." Angela pleaded with her, interrupting her rather dak train of thought..

"It's not your fault Ange," She said quietly.

"Yes it is Brennan, but it could have just as easily been you and Booth. We need to focus on Elena right now, not me and my guilt, think you're the genius, what should we do?"

"We need to find out how he got in, someone page Cam."

Booth got out his phone immediately.

"Ange we need to go back to where she was taken, and go through exactly what happened."

"Where's Parker?" Booth said suddenly.

"He's fine, he's with Hodgins. He's worried about Elena."

Booth nodded, and just then Cam turned up.

"What the hell is going on? I just got a panicked-"

"Elena's been kidnapped."

Cam's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"We'll fill you in later, Bone's needs your help with some squinty stuff right now."

She nodded, still in shock.

"I'll take you to where it happened Bren,"

Brennan nodded and gulped, they would find her. They had to.

The first thing Elena noticed as she started to come around was the fact she was very hot.

It was dark, and hot, unbearably hot. All she could see was black.

Her delicate and small hands and feet were bound.

It felt like she was in a bag of some kind.

She was obviously traveling and at quite a high speed, she was bumping around all over the place.

Everything hurt.

The nasty man had got her.

Wearily, and drowsily she lifted her head, but the only thing that achieved was getting it whacked as she went over yet another bump or uneven bit in the road.

The heat, and lack of water left her mouth very dry. She was extremely thirsty. She was also therefore dehydrated.

And also very scared.

The nasty man had her, he had killed her family and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

She just thought happy thoughts. She thought of Tempe and her new found friends. They would find her, she decided. They were very good.

At least, she hoped they would find her.

Her name was Elena Vanessa Page.

She would be seven soon.

She and Parker were really good friends.

She loved Tempe and Booth.

She had memories of her family.

She had her toy rabbit Lucy.

She had her ballet lesson on Tuesday.

She had school and friends.

And butterflies.

And she didn't want to die.

**Please review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Yay :) Ok, so rather suspiciously, my reviews seem to be going down, every chapter. (but a huge thanks to those who do review, you are loved and greatly appreciated, but all you 108 people who have me on story alert...) And my ff friends have all left me to go on holiday! All of them! So i'm not exactly the most relaxed, happy person in the world. So, dun dun duuunnnn unless i get more reviews, i'm not UDing for 2 WHOLE WEEKS! I know i'm cruel. But i'm ill, and off school, and depressed. So don't judge. Oh and the end of this chapter - blame Alice! Or if you want to send "Why's?" to her FadeIntoTheBackground. :-)**

**Here it is....**

Chapter 20!!!

Brennan had gone into full shut down mode. Sure she was still doing things, still working. But she was shutting everyone out. All she could think about was Elena's kidnapping.

All she could see was Elena's family, dead and cold lying on an autopsy table.

She could see Elena's body on there with them.

She could see the terrified look on her face when she called out Brennan's name and her precious Tempe didn't come save her.

She could see her beautiful butterfly necklace shattered into millions of pieces just like her skeleton.

She could hear her scream.

She could almost feel her pain.

And every second they didn't make progress, every minute that passed where they didn't find her was living hell. It was hurting her.

And no one could help the pain.

And she didn't want them too; this was her fault, she deserved to feel pain far more than defenseless, sweet, innocent Elena did.

She could see her angelic face battered and bruised.

All because of her, Brennan.

She was like a machine, she was working non stop, and her usually overactive mind was on complete and total overdrive. And her emotionally blank face was on.

She couldn't do this forever, Booth decided. She couldn't keep it up, eventually she would collapse, she would be drained, exhausted.

But she wasn't listening to him, she wasn't listening to anyone.

She was sat in her office, staring at a computer screen, remembering, remembering the first time she saw Elena…

_She walked over to the closet, quietly, she reached for the door, _

"_Woah Bones, what the he-"_

_And opened it._

_Inside it, was a little girl, of about six, she had long curly auburn hair and was clutching to a stuffed rabbit like it was her only lifeline. Her bright blue eyes shone out with innocence and fear._

"_It's ok, we're not going to hurt you." Brennan said gently, and extended her arm to the girl._

_Instead of taking it the girl warily got out of the closet and looked around, before abruptly running towards Brennan and wrapping her arm as tightly around her as she could._

_She was taken by surprise, but hugged the girl back, and looked up at Booth who appeared to be slightly stunned._

_Brennan gently pulled away from the girl, so she could see her face._

_She stared into those huge blue eyes and asked, "What's your name?"_

"_Elena. What's yours?"_

"_I'm Temperance, call me Tempe."_

"_My family aren't going to wake up, are they Tempe?"_

_She was taken aback by the serious tone the girl used, "Sorry sweetheart, but no."_

_Tears started to fill the girls eyes, and Brennan felt a strong burst of compassion, and was just trying to work out what she should do, when Elena jumped straight back into her arms._

_And even if she wanted to, Brennan couldn't have let go. _

And how she wished, more than anything that she could hold her. Hold that beautiful little girl in her arms again. And tell her everything would be ok, and mean it.

She wanted that more than anything.

But t was the one thing she couldn't have.

She was lost in dark, swirling thoughts when Booth entered her office.

"Bones, there's a package for you," Booth looked… could that possibly be fear in his eyes?

"What?" She asked, panic stricken.

"We think it might be from… we think it might be from the serial killer who's got Elena." He said, the fear this time clearly evident in his eyes.

Before he could say anything else she'd torn out her office, and quickly swiped her card before running up to the long rectangular package.

Frantically she tore it open, it all felt very surreal to her.

And for the first time in her life, Temperance Brennan let out a ear splitting scream.

In the box was a small skeleton, she quickly did the math. Roughly the same height and weight as Elena, to her right was Lucy, the small stuffed rabbit. And in her other hand, the beautifully sparkling butterfly charm had been placed.

So she screamed.

And screamed, and screamed.

**Please review??? :-S**

**Thanks.**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, so looong story here. I meant to post this insanely short chapter this time last week. Then there was a friggin storm and some lightning basically killed our internet. So i haven't had internet for a week. And it has nearly killed me, no joke. Which is why, i'm posting this now, at 11:30pm my time, when i'm actually absolutely shattered. Because i feel terrible, because so many wonderful people reviewed, and i really can't thank you enough. Your reviews mean soooo much to me! And the reason i feel terrible, is because not only did loads of people review like i asked, but i said "i won't UD for two weeks if people don't review" and people did, and here i am at least two weeks later. The point is you should've had this a week ago, and i'm sorry. And though it's not great, here the next chapter is....**

Chapter 21

Booth heard her scream, and didn't bother swiping his card as he ran up to her. The alarm went off, but he didn't care.

He was by Brennan's side in a flash and she turned away from the box slowly, her body trembling, and clutched in her hand was the necklace.

A tear rolled down her cheek which she hastily brushed away. Their eyes locked together and the desperation was clearly evident in her lovely blue eyes, and his deep brown ones.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she let him, she needed that comfort, she needed him. Over her shoulder he glanced at the box, an awful, horrible sinking feeling filled him, approximate height and weight were the same as Elena's inside was her tiny stuffed rabbit and Bones was holding the necklace, it could be her.

Angela was the next to come, she gasped as she looked inside the package, and tears immediately followed.

One by one they came up and saw what happened, it took what felt like years to Brennan even though she knew in reality it was just minutes. People were talking to her, she was aware of that, but she wasn't hearing any of them. She was tuned out. It was like when you're concentrating really, really hard on something and people come and they talk to you, and you're conscious of their presence, but you're not listening.

The one voice she did hear, sharply pulled her out of that blissful feeling and back into the horrible, filthy real world where beautiful, darling Elena was quite possibly dead in the package before her.

"Bones?"

"Angela take the skull, give her a face, Booth we'll go back to my place and collect some of her DNA they'll be some somewhere, her toothbrush or something, Hodgin's collect some DNA from the victim, we'll compare the two and Cam find out how the victim was murdered."

"Ok sweetey, sure, but first I'm going to give you a hug."

"Why?"

"Because you need it, and I need it as well" Angela said hugging her.

"Consider it done, Dr B." Hodgin's said.

"Same here," Cam added.

They al stood around for a few seconds, in awkward, fear filled silence, until Booth spoke.

"Let's go Bones," and they grabbed a few things and were out the door before anyone else could say something.

The ride to Brennan's apartment was quiet, each of them lost in their own thoughts, their own panic and fear.

Brennan had slipped into working mode, she quickly and quietly got what she required, and they drove back again, with Booth driving rather quickly.

They had samples of both DNA, Elena's and the unidentified victims. Now all they had to do was sit and wait.

Brennan sat in her office, sitting on the couch staring ahead of her. This was the part she really hated. Waiting, not knowing. With her experience, you'd think it would get easier; she'd waited, also not knowing the fat of her parents for a very long time. But if anything it just made things harder. It was excruciating to think that if that tiny skeleton wasn't Elena, then they still might never know what did happen to that precious little girl.

In her profession, Brennan was all too familiar with the fragility of life. It could be there one second and gone, just like that the next. But children, they were so small, so much more vulnerable. And sweet, adorable Elena so tiny, petite, but so breakable and delicate. The thought that it was her, was incomprehensible.

But still they had to wait, and she sat in her office, and got out the beautiful drawing Angela had done of them, tracing each curve and dance that the pencil had made on paper lightly with a finger, brushing over the page in a pattern of sweeping shapes and lines, hoping that maybe if she went over the Elena on paper for long enough, that she would somehow magically appear in front of them all, completely unharmed and that this whole nightmare would just disappear, go away.

But obviously that was impossible.

**It looked long on word, i swear! Sorry again for the delay. But please review again, i promise (unless there's more storms) that i'll UD sooner this time!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**I feel so mean for not UDing in ages, so i decided i would even though it's midnight and very short, i'm pretty sure you'll all be happy with me for it... :P Sorry i haven't UDed, but i've had an annoying writers block on this fic. Another reason i wanted to UD is to tell you all that i'm away on holiday for two weeks, and i leave on Saturday, so sorry but no UD's! I wanted to tell you now in case i don't get another one in. Again, so sorry it's short!**

Chapter 22

It was so quiet in the room she could almost hear her heart beating. She could certainly hear breathing, her breathing. It was strange, like she was watching and hearing and feeling the whole situation from a distance, rather than it actually being her in the position.

She was curled up in a ball, on the floor in the far corner of the room. She wasn't crying, and she was pretty proud. Because she was scared, really scared, but she was being strong. Her mommy had told her, 'Be a good girl El, stay strong, don't show anyone on the outside how scared you really are, learn to hide it.' She had been upset, and Elena was pretty sure her mom had thought she was asleep but all the same, she'd thought it good advice.

She missed her dad, and her brother and sister but she missed her mommy the most.

She had Tempe and Booth now, and Parker was lots of fun and now they were all she had. And she had to rely on them to get her out of here.

"I know you'll find me Tempe, I know you and Booth will save me, but you have to be quick." She whispered, tears filled her pretty bright blue eyes, and threatened to betray her and spill, but she stopped them. Her mom would've been proud, so would Tempe.

The room she was in was pretty small, and dirty and smelt like toast for some reason, which made her even hungrier than she had been previously. She'd woken up in here what was actually only about fifteen minutes ago but what felt to her like hours.

Her body was bruised and she ached a little, but after a quick inspection she decided that there didn't appear to be any bad or lasting damage done. She was very thirsty and her mouth was dry, and she was very hungry, but she figured she'd better get used to it.

She really, really wished that the man hadn't taken Lucy, and her necklace. They were precious things, and that was mean.

Then she realized the nasty man had her, and he was mean.

She remembered what he'd done to her family, her little brothers cries, her mothers blood chilling screams. She remembered the closet she hid in, and how scared she had been at the time, she thought the man would get her too. And now, he had.

She knew this feeling quite well by now, she'd felt it twice.

Fear.

She figured twice was quite a lot, for a six year old.

And she didn't like it at all, it wasn't very nice.

**So, know we know she's alive, but Brennan and Booth don't yet! What do you think? Are we happy?**

**Please review!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back from holiday :) Yay, with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter they are much appreciated!**

Chapter 23

"Brennan!" Angela yelled, "Brennan," she yelled again panting.

"What?" She asked running to her best friend.

"It's not," she said smiling broadly,

"What's not?"

"It's not, that little girl the skeleton it's not Elena," she said smiling.

The relief that flooded her as Angela threw her arms around her was overwhelming.

"It's not her," she whispered.

"It's not her sweetie."

"What's going on?" Booth asked as he swiped his security card.

Brennan broke away from Angela, "It's not Elena, the skeleton." She said, giving him a watery smile. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his shoulder, and cried tears of relief. Booth stroked her hair, fiddling with the ends and for the first time in an extremely strained couple of hours allowed himself to smile.

Inside her head Brennan was screaming 'she's still alive, she's still alive'. There was still hope.

They broke apart, and Booth kissed her on the lips, his hand on her cheek.

A squeak from behind them distracted them, it was of course Angela.

Booth rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry it's just you two make such an adorable couple." Angela said, as though that was a perfectly reasonable excuse.

"Now we just need to find Elena," Booth said.

"You say that like it's easy," Angela said.

"She's still alive Ange, the kidnapper just wanted to scare us, we just need to get to her in time."

"Why haven't we had a ransom call then?" Angela said gently to Brennan.

"This guy whoever he is sent us a skeleton; we won't get a call until he's sure we've figured out that it's not Elena." Booth said.

"So what do we do?" Angela asked.

"We wait," Brennan answered.

Just then Hodgins came up, "What's going on, any news?"

"It's not Elena," Angela said smiling at him,

"Oh thank god," he said, still looking at Angela and smiling back.

"Why is everyone smiling?" Cam asked as she too entered.

"It's not Elena," Hodgins said this time, at that Cam's face split into a wide smile.

"Now I get it," she said.

"So what are we doing?" She asked.

"Waiting," Angela said.

"For what?"

"The kidnapper to call."

Brennan and Booth went to sit in her office, Brennan still clutching Lucy, the stuffed rabbit. She held it up to her face, and buried it in it. A tear trickled down her face, and she curled her knees up to her chin.

"It still smells like her," she whispered.

Booth got up, and pulled her up and out of the chair gently, and wrapped his arms around her again.

"What if we don't find her?" She asked, letting the fear creep into her voice.

"We will."

"I don't know what I'll do if we don't." She said quietly.

"I don't either," he said, "but we will."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked as they broke apart and she looked into her eyes, begging for him to give her a guaranteed answer, to tell her that everything really would be ok.

"Me and you. We beat all the odds. Every time I find you, or you find me. You only have to look at the gravedigger to know that. There are a half a dozen other times at least. Remember when your fridge exploded? What were the chances I'd find you when that guy had you? What were the chances I'd know where you were buried in that desert place where the gravedigger had you and Hodgins? You find me every time. I find you every time. One of us has always been enough. Now, with two of us we've got an even better chance. We will find her. You've got to trust yourself; you've got to trust me."

Brennan nodded, unable to speak.

"I know how much she means to you and I know you love her, so do I."

"She's six and three quarters," Brennan said, "She's not smart enough to make a bomb like me and Hodgins did, she's not strong enough to fight like you."

"She's innocent, completely and totally. She's a smart little girl. And she's stubborn like you. She'll stick it out. Look what she's been through already if she survived that she can survive this. You just have to believe we'll find her."

"Why?"

"Because in my mind and in yours, there's just not another alternative."

He softly kissed her cheek in an act of comfort, and then the phone began to ring.

**Dun, dun... duuuun. Lol.**

**Please review. Again i have the next chapter written so... review :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this one's short, but i got it out to cheer Sam up. This is for Sam (Preppi101) because no matter what she thinks she is AMAZING. You hear me Sam? She always reviews and is there for me, and is having a bit of a rough day. So this is for you sweetie! :P You should go check out her amazing Bones fic. Seriously it's one of the best Bones fics i've ever read (and i have read many) so you should go and Read and Review, now!**

Chapter 24

Booth glanced at the phone, "I'll get it," he said.

"No, I will."

"Bones, I'll get it," She didn't fight just let him and watched nervously as he picked it up.

"Booth,"

"Agent Booth, can you put Dr. Brennan on please."

"What do you want?" he said harshly.

"Put Dr. Brennan on please, Agent Booth, or lovely little Elena will pay, and, we don't want that now do we?"

Pissed off, but not stupid Booth passed the phone to Brennan, mouthing, 'he wants to talk to you', she nodded and took the phone.

The voice on the other end of the phone was smooth and calm, so her first thought was that whoever it was, was a professional, and that they didn't make mistakes.

"Dr. Brennan, it really is a pleasure, now I'm sure by now that Agent Booth is hushing FBI agents into your office by now to trace this call, but I'm afraid that that is not possible, and that the trace will fail and your people will lose it at the secondary server. But nevertheless I will be quick. Or try to be, I really do enjoy talking to people of high intelligence such as yourself. I trust you liked my little trick with the skeleton? It was rather clever wasn't it?"

"What do you want?" She asked bluntly, trying not to let any emotion through.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that," there was a taunting edge to his voice. "You may be wondering why I'm not using a voice scrambler. I'll tell you if you like, very annoying anyway, but by the time you find her I'll be long gone."

"Where is she?"

"Too hasty Dr. Brennan, too hasty. Do you love Elena, Dr. Brennan?"

She didn't answer. "Well if you want to play it that way I'll just have to hang up."

"No," she could hear the panic in her voice and cursed herself. "Yes, I do." She said.

"Good, as much as you love Agent Booth?"

She brushed away the tears; she was playing right into his hands, playing his stupid little games. She took a deep breath and steadied her voice, "Yes."

"Are you the clan killer?" She asked.

"I don't suppose it matters if I tell you really, but as a matter of fact I'm not. He's a friend of mine though, and when he realized he hadn't killed the girl and it was incomplete, he was pissed off I can tell you. But told me I could do what I liked – he's moved on. Gone to wreak havoc in California I believe, obviously I could be wrong. I won't tell you why though, I have certain things I'm not prepared to disclose."

Brennan looked at Booth in shock, this was big.

"But anyway, I must be getting on, I believe young Elena has woken up…"

"Leave her alone," Brennan said quietly but the threat was there.

"That's not really your call is it Dr. Brennan?"

"Just tell me what you want?" She said getting slightly desperate.

"One million dollars, you have twenty four hours. I will ring back with details. Goodbye Dr. Brennan."

"I want to speak to-" But he hung up.

"What does he want?" Booth asked, concerned.

"A million dollars, twenty four hours." She managed to choke out as he pulled her into a hug. She cried quietly.

"I can't lose her."

"You won't." He told her, "You won't."

**Please review, again :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Despite what many of you may think, i do actually have a life, that involves school, and i am not an UD machine =P So sorry i haven't UDed, but i have been busy. Also, i'm having less and less of an incentive, because less and less people are reviewing each chapter =( This is a long chapter! This is dedicated to Elena's Auntie Sam =D (Preppi101) inside joke people... because she's amazing =D Anyway.... here you go:**

Chapter 25

"Booth, we need to identify that skeleton," Brennan said quickly,

"What?" Booth asked,

"Think about it – we identify the skeleton we have a lead, it's better than what we've got at the moment, which is nothing!"

"Fine, umm, ok, go," Brennan practically ran off and yelled for Cam.

Booth was left on his own, to sit and think. He had Elena's necklace in his hand; he let the light silver chain slip in between and around his fingers smoothly.

He remembered her bright little smile, which had the ability to light up the room, her small giggle and the way she charmed everyone she met. He remembered her bright blue eyes and the way she played with Parker and, just, fit right in.

He couldn't lose her either.

A million dollars.

That was a lot of money.

So many things were running through his mind. How would they pay? I mean, Brennan got money for her books but, could she afford that?

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he jumped when Hodgin's spoke, "You ok man?"

Booth shook his head a little, "Have you found something,"

"Brennan just told me about the ransom – look, I, if you're struggling I can help you out with that kind of money," he looked a little sheepish, worried that Booth would take the offer the wrong way.

To be honest, relief flooded him it was one less thing to worry about in the sea of things they currently had, "If it comes to that, just, thank you." He said seriously.

"Anytime, we all want to find her too." Hodgin's said honestly.

"Booth," Brennan's voice rang out, and he jumped up at the sound of it,

"Yes,"

"I've got a hit on the missing children's database, we've identified the skeleton."

Booth and Hodgin's rushed over to her, "Who is she?"

"Her name's Katie Mya Jones. Booth, she goes to the same school as Elena, she was in her class." Brennan said, clearly upset.

Booth's blood ran cold as he looked at the pretty dark haired girl on the computer screen, who was six, just like Elena. "Bastards," he muttered.

"What have you found sweetie?" Angela walked up behind them, "Oh my god, is that?"

"Yeah, her name was Katie; she was in Elena's class." Booth said quietly.

"Oh my god," Angela said again, and Hodgin's took her hand.

"Where did Katie live?" Angela asked,

"What's going on people?" Cam asked as she too walked up, Angela explained what was going on as Brennan clicked away at the computer.

"There's an old abandoned warehouse about ten miles away from their school and Katie's house, it's possible she was killed there, and that that's where Elena is," Brennan said quickly.

Booth was the first to speak, "Ok, I'm going."

"I'm coming with you," Brennan told him.

He opened his mouth to argue, "I'm coming."

"Wait a second," Cam said, "We're all coming."

Booth went to argue, "We're wasting time arguing about it, just let them come, we'll all fit."

"Fine, but I'm calling for a back up team to meet us there, and you cannot get in the way,"

"Booth," Brennan said desperately, and looked at him,

"Let's go,"

Nobody said a word the entire way to the warehouse. Booth was driving like a maniac, but none of them cared.

Brennan was torn, a part of her thought that maybe, just maybe this nightmare would all be over soon. That she might get her butterfly back, in one piece. Another part of her could see images in her head of her small petite body spread eagled on the floor, blood staining her beautiful, innocent form.

She wanted this ordeal to end. To have Elena back and stop feeling that all too familiar tug on her heart, the fear that overwhelmed every cell in her body.

As they pulled up outside the place, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think about anything but her butterfly.

Elena was scared, but she was also bored. She was six, stuck in a room with nothing to do but hope and pray that the nasty person who had her wouldn't kill her.

She was sat in the corner, playing with her hair, looking around the room nervously. She didn't know a lot about her situation, but she knew it was a bad one and that if she could escape, it was a good thing to do.

But she'd looked around when she'd woken up. And hadn't seen anything apart from the doors, and the room had no windows. Then again she had been upset.

And quite suddenly a new feeling filled her up, it sort of hit her all at once. She was alone.

All by herself. She didn't have Lucy; she didn't even have her special necklace.

Her teachers at school told her mom she was smart, but the problem, she decided, was that she just wasn't smart _enough_ for this.

Then she noticed the pipe, and the small ventilator at the top of it. It was too small for a person, but not too small for a six year old.

If she could get up that pipe…

Her mom would be proud of her for thinking that. Filled with a refreshed positivity and reveling in the fact she had a plan, she began to feel hopeful. If she could at least get away from the room, then hide or get out… and Tempe could find her….

She did gym at school, and she was good at climbing up the ropes, it made it easier because she was very light. So carefully she began, it wasn't a particularly tall room, so she didn't have that far to go – she'd been further on the ropes at school.

She easily managed to wriggle her small form into the ventilator, in fact there was plenty of room. What to do now… she crawled along for a little while, terrified that she would be too loud, it was relatively slow going.

She got to another opening, and peeked out around her, there wasn't anyone there, the place was big and very open, she was on a second floor in the space below her there were stairs leading down to the ground floor, which she could actually see from where she was.

But she was scared to go out, paralyzed by the fear that she might get caught, she stayed rooted to the spot.

Brennan quickly got out of the car, "Bones, you can't go in,"

"She might be in there Booth!" She looked at him, her gorgeous eyes filled with fear.

"Fine, wear this," he handed her a bullet proof vest from the car, "No arguments." He warned.

She quickly put it on.

"We should wait for the back up team," Booth said, "Don't look at me like that," he said to Brennan.

"Let's go," he said and saw the relief in her eyes.

"Bones," he said, and she pulled her a little closer to him, "Please be careful," he whispered, she searched his eyes.

"She might not even be here," Brennan said softly.

"And she might be, just promise me you'll be careful."

She looked into his dark eyes, "I promise."

Elena had eventually mustered up the courage to climb down the pipe where she was, shaking. She'd never been so scared in her life; the sound of her own breathing was making her jump.

She really, really wished that the man hadn't taken Lucy.

She clutched her arms around herself, like she was giving herself a hug. What was she doing? She was six.

And three quarters.

She shouldn't be here. Not really. It wasn't fair.

Her mom used to tell her life wasn't fair, she had been joking, but now, Elena realized she was right.

She got down to the ground, and realized that she didn't know what she was doing. Then she heard some voices, she squeaked and got cross with herself, because she couldn't make noises.

Elena watched, from her little hiding place, the door open on the ground floor, she held her breath and cried when she saw who was coming through the door. Forgetting how much danger she was in, overwhelmed by the desire to be safe again, she ran out, to the stairs.

Booth and Brennan entered silently, looking up around them, the place was huge and very open, there were stairs up to another level around the side and you could see up onto it. Then she heard a cry, "Tempe!"

Brenna whipped around and looked up to see a disheveled but healthy and very much alive Elena running down the metal stairs noisily to her. Relief filled her as her little butterfly got closer and both her and Booth began to run to meet her, a smile on both their faces, it was a perfect moment.

The moment was shattered like a pane of glass falling and breaking into a million pieces, when two shots rang out. The smile on Elena's face was stopped suddenly, as the bullet jolted her small body and she crumpled to the floor.

**Don't kill me, blame Hayley and Hannah (OutCold and YouGottaSingAlong) you guys wouldn't tell me what was going to happen.... lol =P **

**Please don't kill me *hides behind cushion* But please do review! The more reviews i get, the quicker i UD!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's a short chapter - it has to be. I'm unsure of this, very unsure, but i got pretty emotional writing it, and it is quite a special chapter to me. This is for Hayley (OutCold) and Hannah (YouGottaSingAlong) because they are going away for a couple of days and i'll miss them like hell. Although they'll probably only read this when they get back... Hope you like it. **

_The moment was shattered like a pane of glass falling and breaking into a million pieces, when two shots rang out. The smile on Elena's face was stopped suddenly, as the bullet jolted her small body and she crumpled to the floor._

Chapter 26

"No!" Brennan's blood chilling scream rang out across the hallway as she ran to Elena's side; she lay there broken on the ground. Soft, pretty curls strewn around her head, her light blue glassy eyes fluttered trying to focus on her Tempe, but closed and in that moment, nothing else mattered.

"No," she screamed again, tears flowing as freely as a waterfall down her cheeks.

"Come on butterfly," she whispered, "Come on sweetheart," She cried.

A couple more shots rang out, but that didn't matter, nothing except the beautiful, china doll like six year in front of her mattered.

"Please," she whispered softly, tears still flowing, "I can't lose you too,"

Elena's eyes fluttered open, her once bright shining eyes were dulling, but they still pierced Brennan's, "love you," she whispered softly, the air passing out softly, fluidly through her dry cracked lips, and then she was gone.

"No, no, no…" Brennan said desperately, a hand on one of Elena's delicate cheeks, "Come back, please Elena come back, come back," she sobbed.

Staring down at her face, getting paler by the second, memories flashed in her minds eye, beautiful, heartbreaking memories, when she first found her, and the way Elena had clung onto her, the way she'd come in and slept cuddled up to her, the way she'd been there to hold her hand when she had to recount what had happened. That happy sketch that Angela had done. She'd looked so… full of life. So alive, so sparkling, precious.

She was.

She is.

It wasn't fair, the memories she had were beautiful, but they weren't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to have more. With all of them.

This, this wasn't right, her lying here before her, dead or dying, and turning colder by the second. Her sobbing uncontrollably, letting the pain take her over, consume her guilty body and mind. There could be a chance, but she knew that someone had already called for an ambulance.

Her thumb traced the outline of Elena's jaw as she begged her again and again to wake up.

She was briefly aware of Booth coming over, and pressing down on the bullet wound that had torn a hole in her tiny chest.

She's been so perfect. Obviously too perfect.

There was blood, too much blood.

She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't.

Because Brennan could already feel it. It had crept up on her from the moment the little girl's body had jolted, and the shots had rung out.

That feeling, like she was dying inside.

Booth had rescued her last time, but if she lost Elena, she knew deep down there would be no going back.

She felt like it was dark, all around her, and the rain was pounding down and she was in the sea, being tossed about by the crashing waves, and she was drowning.

Life wasn't fair.

This evil man had ripped her heart out, and it hurt so much she couldn't breath, she couldn't think, all she could do was cry, sob desperately. Pray. And she never prayed. It was stupid, irrational but right now things weren't rational.

The pain she was feeling wasn't real, couldn't be real it was too excruciating to actually exist. She couldn't comprehend that people had actually felt it before.

The salty tears kept rolling and she could taste the occasional one on her tongue. So bitter, so salty.

Not sweet, and kind, and pure - like the girl laid down in front of her.

"Come on," she whispered for the billionth time, urgently.

"Come on Elena," she begged, sobbing.

"I love you," she whispered, more inevitable tears overflowing.

"I love you so much."

**What do you think? Please review, i agonized over this. I know there are 152 people who have me on alert for this, and 88 who have favorited, and this is an important chapter, i still haven't decided what to do with Elena and trust me when i say your review really could make all the difference. How much do you love Elena?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Another chapter. This is short and kinda crappy but needed to be done. This is a major thank you to all you reviewers! I was blown away by your reviews, thank you so much! I've been hearing from people i haven't heard from in a very long while, which is really nice but please don't stop! This fic is very emotionally draining to write as you can probably imagine, and Elena is my baby and these past chapters have been much more difficult to write than anticipated. I listened to Run and Chasing cars by snow patrol while i wrote this, and basically i am now fully depressed, but i would reccomend you listen to Run while you read this, it sort of ties in and is very effective... just a suggestion! This is for my bf Alice (FadeIntoTheBackground) cos i can't wait to see her tomorrow! Sorry for the long A/N. **

Chapter 27

Angela's scream as she entered the warehouse was not enough to shake Brennan aware from the position she was frozen in, salty tears pouring down her cheek. She had never known it was physically possible to cry this much, or to hurt this much.

Booth was by her side, and crying silently. Angela's scream pierced the before silent place, with the kidnapper dead, and forgotten about the only sound before had been Brennan's breathing.

"Oh my god, oh my god,"

Brennan could vaguely hear her, but she was just an unimportant being in the background, calling the others in.

Booth could see Brennan, but he knew in that moment that nobody could reach her. She was too far gone; the only one who could bring her back was that little girl.

He heart had been torn in half, he loved her. That sweet, smiling, clever little girl. She reminded him of Bones in so many ways.

She was their butterfly, and now he could feel the life seeping out of her tiny, delicate body.

She looked like a china doll, so pristine, but so easily broken, so fragile.

And she had been broken, shattering Brennan in the process, shattering all of them.

In the background Angela sobbed, "Have you called an ambulance?"

"Five minutes," Booth managed to get out.

Hodgin's ran in and saw Angela and immediately went over to her, then he saw the girl lying on the floor, "No, no," his voice went up several octaves, a few tears escaped his own eyes, as he pulled Angela to him and she sobbed noisily.

Lastly there was Cam, her mouth dropped open as she saw Elena lying on the ground, surrounded by Booth and Brennan.

She cried as she ran over, and went to help Booth put pressure on the wound.

As the paramedics arrived, she was still in shock. She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes off Elena's beautiful, pristine face. Like if she so much as blinked, looked away for a second she would betray her, and she would disappear. In the blink of an eye she could be gone.

To think she might not see her smile, her eyes sparkling, her and parker chatting together happily made her heart break a little more than it already had.

People were speaking to her; strangers were putting their hands around her butterfly, oxygen and other medical things that she was only vaguely aware of.

She felt Booth's strong arms around her, pulling her back she heard herself vaguely protesting, but he kept pulling her away from Elena.

"Come on, come on." She fought against him, anguish showing on her face, angry painful tears pouring down like running water.

"Bones you have to let them do their job," Booth whispered.

He enveloped her in a hug, until she could no longer struggle, and she clung to him sobbing, losing any sense of control she had left.

He held her tightly, and as her legs buckled beneath her and they sank to their knees, he didn't let go.

"I love her so much," she choked.

"I know," he said softly, his cheeks wet, "So do I,"

She remembered how mere days ago they had all been so happy…

_They arrived at the park, it was lovely, very secluded and peaceful, Parker and Elena headed straight for the swings, running and giggling._

_They sat and pushed them, Brennan pushing Elena and Booth pushing Parker._

_Elena giggled in delight, and like all kids yelled, "Higher, higher!"_

_Brennan and Booth were enjoying themselves almost as much as the kids, when it started to rain._

"_Come on we'd better head back," Brennan said laughing._

_So they ran, hand in hand, out of the park, in the direction of the car._

"_Booth, it took ten minutes to walk, we may as well hide under the trees until it gets a bit lighter," said a laughing and soaked Brennan._

_So they ran under the little cover the trees provided, Elena and Parker giggling hard._

_Brennan was so happy in that moment, Elena was laughing, Parker was laughing, she was laughing and Booth was laughing at them all laughing, _

They had been so happy, so carefree. For a second there she had almost been cruelly fooled into thinking she had a family. A proper family.

And all these years later, it was being ripped out from underneath her all over again.

**Please review!!! Oh also, i read somewhere Bones starts today in the US!!!! And i am BEGGING here, can somebody please please PLEASE PM me and tell me what happens? I won't get it in the UK for AGES! =( *sobs* So please, i am begging.... when you see it PM me.... After you review of course!**

**Thanks for reading =D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry guys... things have been pretty crazy. And yeah... i have my reasons for not UDing. I hope you like it, even though it's short!**

Chapter 28

She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she couldn't even think. And that was the worst thing, she couldn't think and she couldn't do anything.

The most beautiful, loving six year old on this planet was in surgery, and they didn't know whether she would come out alive.

She sat in the waiting room, clutching Booth's hand her lighter than sky blue eyes watering with tears, staring straight ahead. Not seeing anything, nothing but Elena's smiling face in her mind's eye.

Booth was sat, his head resting in one hand, the other clutching Brennan's.

Nobody spoke, there was nothing left to say.

Angela sat on Brennan's other side, her head resting on her best friends shoulder, silently crying herself, eyes bloodshot. Hodgins sat on Angela's other side, and Cam was next to him. Each were lost in their own thoughts.

All of a sudden, Brennan shot up, "What's taking so long?" she asked, a hysterical edge to her voice. Booth got straight up after her, and grabbed her arm twisting her round and pulling her into a hug, she sobbed and he tightened his hold around her.

"Shush," he whispered softly, and she trembled in his arms, "She's going to be ok," he whispered again, "She will be."

The rest of them looked away, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment passing between the two.

Booth gently guided her back to her seat, and Angela took her hand, "Sweetie, she really is going to be ok,"

"How can you know that Ange? It's not possible to-"

"Sweetie, sometimes not everything's rational; you can't compartmentalize and make sense of everything in this world. Sometimes you just have to believe," Angela said, her voice wavering a little.

Brennan searched her best friends sympathetic and upset eyes, but before she got the chance to reply a surgeon walked up to them, "Family of Elena Vanessa Pa-"

Brennan and Booth jumped up, "Yes,"

"Family?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Her family is dead, she's under our care," Booth said quickly, before Brennan hit the doctor.

"Ok, I'm sorry, her condition is extremely serious, but she's stable for now. The next twenty four hours are critical." He said solemn.

"Is she going to make it?" Angela asked, disbelief tainting her tone.

"I, I'm sorry but we don't know. The best we can do is monitor her progress very closely, if she wakes up within the next twenty four hours, we'll take it from there – if she doesn't, we'll have to think about-"

"We'll think about it when we have to," Booth said quickly.

"Can we see her?" Brennan asked softly.

"Ok, but no more than two in the room at a time,"

Brennan rushed past the doctor, but Booth hesitated, looking at the rest of her friends.

"Go, Seeley. Go." Cam said quietly.

He didn't look back as he raced after Brennan.

When he found her she was sat by Elena's bedside, her face tear stained, and her hand tenderly holding Elena's and stroking her hair back from her forehead. Booth went around the bed, to her other side, and took her other hand.

"She looks so small," Brennan whispered, still running her fingers through Elena's silky soft auburn curls.

Booth watched a she pressed a feather light kiss to Elena's forehead, and closed her eyes causing unshed tears to roll down her own face.

"Butterfly, I need you to wake," she said, her voice wavering. She open her eyes, and they both watched her, expecting that like magic she would wake up.

But she just stayed there, looking heartbreakingly beautiful, and small. And so very innocent.

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Another chapter, sorry it took a while. I'm... not sure about this one. It's a bit... hmm. Yeah. Well i guess we'll see. Hope you like it anyway! It's pretty long for me :P**

Chapter 29

Machines were bleeping, the lingering scent of disinfectant in the air. Brennan hated hospitals. Every corner of the hospital was filled with bad memories, her being in hospital, Booth being in hospital, Cam. And now Elena.

She still sat by the side of her bed, her hand resting on Elena's forehead thumb gently stroking the skin.

"Wake up," she whispered again, she'd lost count of how many times she'd breathed those words in the last few hours. Time had got lost somewhere in the mix of everything that happened, it had slowed down sped up, frozen. And here, now, every second that went by where she didn't wake up felt like forever.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as the door was pushed open and Booth came in with two coffees in hand. "I told you I don't want any," she told him not tearing her gaze away from Elena. Her voice was weak but slightly angry, and so clearly broken. Her hostility hurt him, but he pushed his feelings aside, it was her way of protecting herself, a defense mechanism to stop her hurting even more.

"You should have something," he said gently.

This time she turned to him, "I said I'm fine."

Her eyes told a different story. He pulled a chair up next to hers and took Elena's hand briefly, squeezing it just a little. Then he turned his attention towards her. Before she had the chance to protest, he wrapped his arms around her. She was tense, but after a little she relaxed, "Stop shutting me out," he whispered gently, and he felt her silent tears wet on his shoulder. His heart lurched, for what felt like the millionth time that day. She couldn't take much more of this - they couldn't take much more of this. He was scared; terrified that one more little thing would tip them both over the edge. Elena had been shot, there was so much going on in his mind he couldn't begin to make sense of it. There was, guilt and fear in the equation, but emotions were being whirled round his mind so fast it felt like he couldn't breathe they were in complete turmoil. At least it stopped it hurting too much. This little girl, though she had been with them a very short amount of time was no the clue that held them all together. If they lost her, they would lose themselves in the process. Not just the two of them there in that hospital room, but the whole team… would just fall apart. He couldn't contemplate the fact they might lose her, because the consequences, they weren't even worth thinking about. If, if Elena died he knew they would lose Brennan completely - even now it was beginning to show, she was fading a little more with each passing second. And as much as he wanted desperately to save her he knew that she would slowly slip out of his grasp. No. She couldn't die.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, his own eyes wet with tears.

Her body shook now, and he held her tighter, "She's gonna be ok," he whispered to her, "she will be,"

He felt her hand on the back of his neck and powerful emotion flooded him. "I love you," he repeated shakily.

After a long pause she pulled back slightly from him, and whispered, crying, "I love her,"

Several tears rolled down Booth's cheeks, as he pressed a damp kiss to her the side of her head. "I love her so much," her voice trembled, and he was relieved as he heard the words come out of her mouth, she was talking to him. She wasn't clamming up completely.

"I know," he whispered back, "She's strong, she'll get through it."

Just then he heard a knock on the door, and it creaked open. A red, puffy eyed Angela poked her head through the door. "Sorry," she apologized weakly at the moment she so clearly interrupted.

"It's ok," Booth said. Angela gave him a sympathetic but clear look, she needed to talk to her best friend.

"I might just go get something to eat." Booth said quietly, patting Angela on the shoulder as he made his way out and she gave him a watery smile.

"Sweetie," Angela's voice broke as she affectionately pulled her best friend into a hug. Brennan squeezed her eyes closed and cried, clinging onto her.

When they broke apart Angela wiped her eyes and put her hands on Brennan's shoulders, "Sweetie, she's going to be ok."

Brennan just managed a nod, and watched as Angela's eyes turned to the child lying in the bed. Her hand went to her mouth in shock and her eyes welled with tears all over again. She smoothed a hand over Elena's forehead, and her eyes darted up to the monitor displaying her vitals.

"Sweetie, you need to go and talk to Booth,"

"I… I can't leave her."

"Can I just have a few minutes sweetie? You need to go and talk to Booth; you need to tell him you love him."

Brennan's eyes filled with tears, and she regarded her best friend, "I'll only be a few minutes," She said, more to reassure herself than Angela as she slunk out the room.

Angela watched as Elena's chest rose and fall, her eyes wandered to all the tubes sticking in and out of her at every angle. And tears pricked her eyes.

"Hey sweetie," she said softly, playing with her curls, "It's me, I brought you something,"

Angela pulled out of her bag Lucy, the stuffed rabbit that Elena clung to like a lifeline. The one and only constant in her life. She tucked it under the bedcovers with her, "Lucy will look after you,"

Then she took her hand, and squeezed it gently, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Baby I really need you to fight, ok? I need you to wake up, for me, and Tempe and Booth and Parker and everyone else. You're one of the family now, you don't get to escape that easy."

**Please review... i'm really not sure about this one! And you'll get the next chapter quicker, i honest to god work on a more reviews more UDs basis, unless i have a block obviously. And i particularly want to know what you think, i just... hmmm again. I can't make up my mind whether i like it or not, whether it's good or bad. But i'll shut up now. :P**

**Please review :) chapter THIRTY next :O I can't believe it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I have my reasons for not UDing, but i can't be bothered to list them all now, to be honest most of them are boring and school related. I hate english coursework. Anyway, it's short, like, really short, but that's supposed to be for effect.... i'm very unsure about this one, and the way it's written, you shall see... i worry about you guys reactions to all these chaps you know :P But number 30!!! :O I can't believe i'm here. It's like... woah. But i'll shut up now and let you read :)**

Chapter 30

When you're lying unable to move, unable to speak and barely able to breathe, it's hard to keep fighting.

Everyone understands this, if only a little. But no one accepts it, not really. No one is giving up; no one wants to be the first to stop believing that everything will be ok.

They keep whispering in soft, heartbroken voices to her to 'keep fighting' and not to 'give up'. But it's so much harder than you can possibly imagine when it's you there, in that position. Especially when you're too young to fully understand what it means.

Life isn't fair, that they all understand. But the fact that life could be quite so cruel, quite so ruthless, heartless, savage, takes all of their breaths away.

When people are put under pressure, certain individuals all act in different ways. Human nature is in some ways so predictable, and in some ways is so not. Certain people crumble, certain people stay strong. The scary thing is that nobody knows how they will act, the lengths they will go too, and sometimes by the time they find out, it's too late.

If you were placed in her place, would you be able to keep fighting? You don't know, because you haven't been there. It is an incredibly difficult, practically impossible, in fact, thing to do. Calculate your reaction to something that has never happened to you. You could guess, people do, but they're also hoping and praying with everything they have that they will never be proved right or wrong either way. No one wants to be in that position.

Some things in life are hard to explain. Hyper rational people find it hard to except, Brennan for instance is one of those people. But things happen, tiny, little things that are inexplicable. And sometimes, just sometimes it makes the world seem a little brighter. It's amazing that such small things can makes such a difference in people's lives, but rarely, very, very occasionally, miracles do happen. It is possible, and it makes life more bearable.

So when Brennan opens her eyes and relives the nightmare that has been the past twenty four hours all over again, she looks at the petite girl in front of her, and her heart leaps out of her chest as she watches, with disbelieving eyes, those tiny, delicate fingers tremble a little, and reach out.

**Told you it was short, but i'm pretty sure the ending will make you happy :D Please review, like i said, not sure about this one. The next chap will return to normal, so for those who didn't like it, don't worry :D Please review!! I'm actually begging, i'm dying from lack of feedback generally, and the english lit essay is in!! This is a celebratory UD. :P**

**Thanks!**

**Emily xxxxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it's been so long... I've had what Hayley calls my 'ROL block' (yes Hay, i am admitting to the block, but only after i have the next chapter up :P) Anyway, it's here now. I really hope you like it, i love this fic soooo much :) Also, if you love Elena half as much as i do :P you should check out my one shot collection which is sorta a tag to this fic, so far i've only written two elena related one shot thingies, one's her first day at school, the others christmas day, but if you like this you'll probably like that. It's called Butterfly, fly away. :)**

_Some things in life are hard to explain. Hyper rational people find it hard to except, Brennan for instance is one of those people. But things happen, tiny, little things that are inexplicable. And sometimes, just sometimes it makes the world seem a little brighter. It's amazing that such small things can makes such a difference in people's lives, but rarely, very, very occasionally, miracles do happen. It is possible, and it makes life more bearable._

_So when Brennan opens her eyes and relives the nightmare that has been the past twenty four hours all over again, she looks at the petite girl in front of her, and her heart leaps out of her chest as she watches, with disbelieving eyes, those tiny, delicate fingers tremble a little, and reach out._

Chapter 31

Her eyes immediately pricked with tears, shaking, she reached out and slipped her slender hand into Elena's tiny one. Still trembling, she wiped away a few stray tears, and watched in complete and utter disbelief as the girls bright blue eyes fluttered open. Drowsily, she turned towards Brennan who couldn't contain her tears any longer. Bringing a hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs, she watched Elena thanking whatever force, miracle, which had made her wake up. As she struggled slightly to sit up, Brennan began to let the absolute relief seep into her bit by bit. So many emotions were pouring through her, she couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

She was awake.

Finally, Elena was awake.

It wasn't rational, she had known Elena for such a small amount of time, yet she had never loved anyone so much in her life. Not in this way. Maybe this is how mothers feel about their children… She was slowly beginning to understand some of the things that her own mother had said to her before she died, about how a mother would do anything for her child – Brennan had never understood, not before today at least. Now she did, she knew that she would go to extreme lengths for Elena, no matter how irrational or over bearing and over protecting her actions were, she realized she would do anything if it meant protecting her.

"Tempe," Elena mumbled, lifting the hand that wasn't clasped in Brennan's up.

"Hey butterfly," she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why are you sad?" She asked, concern passing over her sleepy, half conscious face.

"I'm just happy," Brennan said, "I'm just very happy you're awake butterfly," she choked, and gently wrapped her arms around Elena's seemingly fragile form. She didn't want to let go. She didn't ever want to let go, she just wanted to hold the girl in her arms forever, keeping her like this, keeping her safe.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily,

"You're in a hospital," she reluctantly pulled away from the young girl, smoothing a hand over her forehead and entwining it with her curly hair, "But you're going to be just fine,"

"I… I think I remember," she said, a look of fear passing over her face, "Where's Booth?" She said, panicking slightly.

"It's ok butterfly, do you want me to get him?" she asked soothingly.

She nodded, and then added in a fearful tone, "Do you have to leave?"

"I'll see if he's outside, I'll just be in the doorway sweetheart," she said softly, and let go of her hand, walking towards the door. "Booth?" She called, outside the door.

Glancing up at the sound of his name, he looked at her. She looked different, she looked… kind of dazed, and she'd been crying, his heart leapt. "Yeah Bones?" He asked concerned.

"She's awake," she whispered,

He leapt up, "What?" She watched as her eyes filled with tears, and she couldn't pull it together, she was feeling too much in one go, and he knew exactly how that felt. "She's asking for you," She choked out, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Without uttering a word, he walked into her room, "Hey butterfly," Booth said, flashing her a smile as he crouched down at her bed, playing with her limp auburn curls, "You took your time to wake up baby," he said softly,

"Sorry," she said smiling a tiny bit,

"It's ok, doesn't matter cos you're awake now," he said, embracing Elena, breathing her in and fighting back tears that threatened to surface, he needed to be strong for her, for Elena and for Bones.

"How're you feeling?" He asked,

"Sleepy," she moaned and he smiled,

"Should we get a nurse or something Bones?" he asked, turning to her.

"She seems fine, just a little sleepy, but we should get her doctor just to check,"

"I'll go look for someone,"

Brennan nodded, and replaced Booth's position at Elena's side, just after he'd left the room, Elena spoke, "Where's Parker?"

"He's not here at the moment, but he can come and visit."

"Where's everyone else? Angela, and… Hodgins?"

"They're here; they've been waiting for you to wake up too,"

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier," She said rubbing her eyes,

Brennan smiled at the girl, she could feel emotion swelling up in her chest, "It wasn't your fault, do you remember what happened, could you tell me?"Brennan asked softly, immediately regretting it as she saw the expression that passed over Elena's face and her eyes brimmed with tears. She should know not to push a six year old about a traumatic event, why couldn't she just… get these things? Booth would know not to. Why was it she always made these mistakes? She didn't want to make mistakes with Elena. She didn't want to hurt her, she cared too much.

"I'm sorry butterfly," Brennan whispered, shuffling onto the bed, and pulling Elena closer to her, wrapping her arms round the girl who sniffled into her shoulder, "I'm sorry," she said, and Elena buried her face into her even more.

"I love you Tempe," Elena whispered,

"I love you too butterfly," Brennan whispered back, still holding Elena, not wanting to ever let go.

**Please review. I know i haven't UDed and stuff, but please do, i think i'm getting over this block, which is good =DD That and it would help me get through school tomorrow... just one....more..... day............ It's been a long week. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review ;P**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yayyyy! An UD :) This is a sort of filler chapter, but i hope you like it anyway :) **

Chapter 32

After an emotional reunion with Angela, Hodgins and Cam, the doctors had shooed everyone out but the two of them, and had managed to find one bed to set up in her room for them to spend the night on. She was sleeping now, she looked to peaceful, and fragile. But she needed the rest, she was exhausted, and the level of painkillers she had in her system kept her relatively drowsy anyway.

Brennan was laid on the bed, next to Booth, and they were facing each other. "You're exhausted," he said to her, placing a hand on her cheek, "You should get some sleep,"

"I can't sleep," she whispered, her bright blue eyes full of worry.

"Yes you can, she's fine, everything will be fine,"

"It's stupid, it's irrational…" she started, "But what if she goes back into it?" she looked at him with eyes full of fear, "What if I sleep, and I wake up and she's not ok anymore?" her eyes were full of tears, she looked just as vulnerable as Elena did in that moment.

"Come here," he said, slowly wrapping his arms round her, god he loved her so much. "It's ok to feel like that Bones, it's human, but I promise, she'll be ok, how about if you sleep, and I stay awake and watch her?" he said, trying to find a compromise.

"Can we just talk some more?" she asked quietly,

"Sure," he said, smoothing a hand over her forehead, entwining his fingers in her hair.

"I think you should call Parker tomorrow," she said thinking out loud, "Elena asked after him, and Parker would want to see her,"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Booth said, watching her, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, are you?"

"Much better now she's awake," he said softly,

"I didn't think she was going to," Brennan said, her eyes spilling over with tears, "I'd just… I just thought that it was time to give up, I almost gave up on her," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"No, you started to get scared, it's ok to be scared, it's normal to have doubts, the condition she was in… that was your rational side talking Bones,"

"It's always my rational side," she said, "There isn't any other side,"

"You and I both know that's not true, Elena, she's six, you're just… you're not just rational with the people you love,"

"I still almost gave up,"

"But you didn't, you didn't give up, and then she woke up,"

"She might not have,"

"But she did," he said, kissing her softly on the lips, "You heard the doctors, you are a doctor, they say she's going to be ok,"

"I'm sorry," she said, taking a breath, "I love you, I'm sorry I didn't say it-"

"We were all under a lot of pressure, you-"

"I still should have said it," she said quietly, "Because I do, I love you,"

"I love you too Bones," he said, smiling, "It doesn't matter you didn't say it-"

"You managed to say it," she said, "So why couldn't I?"

"It doesn't matter," he whispered, "Because you're saying it now." He kissed her, "You really should get some sleep now," he said,

"I'm not that tired,"

"You're absolutely shattered Bones," he said, placing a kiss to her forehead, and putting his arms around her again. "Sleep,"

"I love you," she said again,

"I love you too," he said, as she closed her eyes, and, within minutes was asleep. She had finally let the exhaustion take over, she looked peaceful, just like Elena. They were completely unrelated, but they were so alike in so many ways. Exactly the same colour eyes, hair, same beautiful, sweet nature, same honesty in their eyes. His girls. He loved both of them, relief didn't even begin to describe how he had felt when he had seen Elena, awake, finally.

Now they could both relax a little, take a breath again. He loved them both so much, he could never lose either of them. He couldn't cope with losing Elena, he loved the girl as much as he loved Parker, but if he had lost Elena, then he would've lost Bones too.

Careful not to wake Bones, he untangled him from her grip, and settled a pillow under her head, and very quietly, went to sit down next to Elena. He held her small hand in his larger one, and had to fight tears that were trying to force their way out. She was six, what six year old had been through this much? She'd watched her family die, been kidnapped, and been shot. And she was six, for god's sake. Yet she'd got through it, she was definitely a fighter. A survivor.

He held her hand as she tossed and turned, she wasn't having an easy sleep, it seemed. He wondered what she was dreaming about… he doubted it would be the dreams of an average six year old.

But it still took him by surprise when her eyes snapped open, and she sat straight up, looking terrified. "Booth," she said, panicking, breathing in and out deeply, tears sliding down her cheeks, "Shusssh butterfly," he said, quickly giving her a big hug, "It's okay, nothing's going to happen to you, it's just a bad dream," he whispered, sitting on the bed and pulling her onto his lap. "Just a nasty dream," he said, hugging her as she buried her face into his shoulder and cried, "It's okay, it's over now. Everything's over now, you're going to be just fine," he whispered.

**It was a bit of a random chapter... and that's the second time today i've ended an UD with that last bit of speech :P Ahh. I love this fic. Anyway, please review! :)**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**I apologize AGAIN for the huge delay :( I HATE block so much *glares* it is evil. Here i am FINALLY with an UD :D I'm sorry because it's really not that great... but i wanted you to know (if anyone is even still reading!) that i haven't forgotten. That would be like, impossible. Oh and i realized today that this fic has been going over a year!!! :O I was so shocked! Lol. So a huge thanks to those who have stuck through the no UDs periods and etc etc. Thank you. It means more than i can say :) And i hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is *another* filler! **

_He held her hand as she tossed and turned, she wasn't having an easy sleep, it seemed. He wondered what she was dreaming about… he doubted it would be the dreams of an average six year old._

_But it still took him by surprise when her eyes snapped open, and she sat straight up, looking terrified. "Booth," she said, panicking, breathing in and out deeply, tears sliding down her cheeks, "Shusssh butterfly," he said, quickly giving her a big hug, "It's okay, nothing's going to happen to you, it's just a bad dream," he whispered, sitting on the bed and pulling her onto his lap. "Just a nasty dream," he said, hugging her as she buried her face into his shoulder and cried, "It's okay, it's over now. Everything's over now, you're going to be just fine," he whispered._

Chapter 33

Brennan woke to the sound of muffled sobs, and slightly panicked by them, she quickly she got up, and out of half asleep eyes saw Elena clinging onto to Booth, and that was where the sound was coming from.

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest and she hurried out of her bed and rushed over to see them, "Hey," she said, pushing her hair back and out of her face, "What happened?" she asked Booth, who was rocking Elena.

"She had a nightmare," he said softly,

For a reason she couldn't quite fathom, Brennan's eyes suddenly filled with tears, and silently she climbed onto the bed with Booth. "Hey Bones," he said softly, and she looked away, "hey," he whispered, using his free hand to lift her chin up, "It's okay to feel, remember?"

Elena stirred slight, her sobbing had stopped, and she cried silently, tears pouring down her small cheeks. She untangled herself from Booth, and clambered onto Brennan.

"Are you sad too Tempe?" she asked, putting her arms around Brennan's neck and burying her face into her shoulder.

"Yes," Bones said softly, knowing it would be pointless to lie to her when she was so clearly not okay.

"Why are you sad?" Elena mumbled, still clutching onto her.

"Because lots has happened over the past few days butterfly," Brennan said, smiling through her tears.

"Is it my fault? That you're sad?"

"No," Brennan said truthfully, "Nothing is your fault," she said, kissing the top of Elena's head, feeling the usual emotions stirring up inside her. She loved this girl so much, how could anyone do what _he_ had done to this sweet, charming, innocent little girl?

"I'm just sad because I couldn't save you," she whispered.

"Well you shouldn't be sad," Elena said, playing with Tempe's hair, "Because you did save me, twice. So can you be happy now?"

She couldn't stop herself, but her tears came thick and fast, "I'm sorry," Elena said quickly, "I don't want you to be sad,"

"It's not you," Brennan said, looking a Booth and then to Elena, "You make me happy, butterfly, you make both of us very happy," she said, her voice breaking.

"You both make me happy," Elena said, "I'd be a lot sadder if it hadn't been you who found me Tempe."

Brennan smiled weakly, and Booth squeezed her hand. The tears stopped, and after a while, the three of them fell asleep, together, exhaustion, emotional and physical, took over.

Booth woke up before the other two, and just dozed for a while, taking pleasure in watching his girls sleeping. Elena was snuggled into Bones, seemingly content, no more nightmares had chased her since earlier it seemed. Brennan finally looked peaceful with Elena in her arms, and at least she was sleeping. He was worried about both of them, he hated to say this and he knew that Brennan would hate even the thought, but he was thinking about talking to Sweets. Maybe contacting Dr. Gordon Gordon, one thing he and Bones would agree on was that Elena needed some kind of help, someone to talk to. And a psychologist that they knew and trusted, was better than some randomer who they didn't know and didn't trust. But he wouldn't broach the subject just yet, Bones needed him to just be him right now, and he would never deny either of them. He glanced at the clock, Parker would be arriving soon. After Bone's comment last night, he had texted Rebecca, and she had agreed to drop him here – apparently he hadn't stopped asking about her.

Elena stirred next, her blue eyes fluttered open, and she smiled groggily at Booth, reaching a hand out to him. "Morning butterfly," he said softly, putting a finger to his lips and gesturing at Brennan. She nodded smiling, and was happy to be lifted carefully off Bones and into Booth's arms.

"Do you want me to grab your dressing gown and we can go get some breakfast? If you feel up to it."

"So we can let Tempe sleep longer?"

"Yeah," Booth said softly, "But only if you don't feel too bad and the nurses let you,"

"Can I have toast and jelly?" she asked, and he smiled, taking that as a yes,

"We'll see what the nurse says," he told her,

"The nurse likes me so she'll say yes," Elena told him, as he scribbled a quick note for Bones in case she woke up while they were gone.

"Sure, we'll wait and see," he said, still smiling.

They finished eating and were still in the quiet patient cafeteria when Booth spotted Rebecca and Parker, who were looking rather lost. Parker spotted Elena before she spotted him though, but an enthusiastic cry of "Elena!!" sorted that out.

"Parker!" she said, beaming widely, as he came towards her, she tried to get up off Booths lap, but he wouldn't let her.

"I feel much better today," she protested,

"You shouldn't really be out of bed," Booth reminded her, "The nurse only let you because you promised to be good, and you have to tell me if anything you feel inside changes, remember?"

"Yes," she said, but it didn't matter for very much longer, as Parker had got to their table, and Rebecca shortly followed.

Booth watched with a smile as a little of the haunted darkness left her eyes as she told Rebecca and Parker what had happened since she had been in hospital, describing everything from all her guests to the hospital food and nurses, and she'd only been awake a day. However, he noticed her getting tired after a little while, and suggested they go back up to her room, she needed the rest. He picked her up, and yet again realized just how tiny she really was, how fragile. He wondered how she felt, how she saw what had happened to her, from a six year olds perspective. He wondered if she was feeling half the pain that he and Bones were, if she knew how much they both loved her. And he desperately hoped that the answer was yes.

**I did warn you at the top :P Pleaaaaaseeeeeee review! They inspire me :P **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN UD! Sorry. I'm really excited today. :P Well... it's been a while. Really sorry :( In my defence i've had massive block (again) and exams. The exams are practically done now though :D One more tomorrow and then they're oveeeer. :D Completely. And it's summer. Ahhh. *sighs and dreams* But yeah, this skips a little bit but it should make sense after a bit. It skips them hospital leaving and stuff. It feels repetetive and OOC but... it's an UD. So let me know what you think and i can try do better next time. This is for IZZY! dizzy-in-the-izzy because it's her BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZZY! I hope you like it :D Loveee youuuu 3 Hope you guys all enjoy this :)**

Chapter 34

_She was searching desperately through the pile of skeletons, tears skimmed over her deathly pale cheeks and stray strands of hair were stuck to her head. Wiping the back of her hand over her sweat slicked forehead, she continued her frantic search. Suddenly the scene changed, it was cramped, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she could barely move. She could hear her butterfly's screams, and she sobbed, clawing at the walls of her cage, needing to get her, needing to get out. Scream after scream, and she was falling, and there was screaming, and no matter how hard she tried, she just kept on falling. changed, the room she was in shifted and the bones disappeared from her hands. She was _

And then she woke up. She sat up, her cheeks wet. "It's okay baby," Booth whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Quickly," Brennan said, and he jumped up, knowing Elena's screams distressed her. Brennan rolled over, and buried her face into the covers, hoping it would muffle her sobs, silently wondering how on earth she would ever help Elena, when she couldn't even help herself.

It didn't take long for Booth to wake her up, and the screaming stopped. About half an hour later he traipsed back into the room, she was still lying there, buried, he could see her body trembling from the door. "Bones," he whispered, to no answer.

He walked over, and sat down on the bed, shifting his legs on and wrapping his arms around her as best he could. "Bones?" he whispered again, but she still didn't answer, "Talk to me," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"This is the sixth night she's woken up screaming Booth, she's hurting so much, and, and I can't do anything, I can't help her. I can't do this, I'm not good for her."

"It's three a.m. Bones," he said soothingly, "you're tired, you haven't slept in weeks. You can do this,"

"I can't," she said shakily, "What happens when I do more damage than good?" she whispered.

"That isn't going to happen," he whispered back, kissing her forehead softly.

She didn't reply, just held onto him tighter. The silence continued, but it was full of doubts, doubts about themselves, doubts about Elena, about justice, about whether they could all get through this without it breaking them apart.

Booth knew that she was shattered, that she wasn't sleeping, that when she eventually did nightmares chased her. He was scared for her, scared that she was going to run herself into the ground emotionally and physically - every little thing that affected Elena affected her ten fold, she was barely resting, only eating when he forced her too, every time he looked into her eyes there was a ghostliness about them, like she was somewhere far away. She was immersing herself in the constant worry and fear and Elena was consuming her, through no fault of her own. Putting all your energy, worry and hope into one person is always dangerous. But it especially was for Bones. And then Elena, he could barely afford to worry about Brennan when he thought about how much there was to worry about with her. The first time he'd woken to her screams had been one time too many, he would shush her and cuddle her into until she fell back into her dream world, her world which should be filled with light, but was instead overpowered by darkness.

There was barely time for him to breathe anymore, let alone think about all the other things they would have on their plate very soon. Brennan was clinging to Elena, Elena was clinging to both of them, and he was trying to hold them all together. But he was drained, tired, not of them, but of watching them hurting. He would keep them together if it killed him, but it was getting too much already, they were fraying at the edges, bits were falling off, and if they kept going at the rate they were, then no matter what he did, a collapse was inevitable.

He watched the woman he loved for a little while, a small smile creeping across his face. Her breathing was even, and thankfully, she had finally fallen asleep. He liked to watch her sleep now a days, because even if was only for a little amount of time at night, she looked peaceful. Something that was seemingly impossible when she was awake. Although sleep brought peace to her face, it didn't stop the restlessness that he was sure was channeled by the constant strain she put upon herself. His smile faded as he recognized the signs that her nightmares where beginning, she no longer looked peaceful, just pained, and it made him sad, because it hadn't taken long tonight. He slipped his hand into her silky soft one, and squeezed ever so gently, he liked to think it provided her with a small comfort "I love both of you," he whispered, "I love you, and you need to stop doing this to yourself."

Tonight he decided to let her get through it, sometimes he would wake her, but she needed the physical rest, so he just held her hand and lay close, whispering comforting words softly in her ears. When the restlessness subsided, and she looked peaceful again, he made the decision. Carefully, making an effort not to disturb her, he crept out of bed and down the hall, into the living room. He didn't hesitate as he picked up the phone and dialed the vaguely familiar number, it didn't matter that it was four a.m., it didn't matter that Brennan was potentially going to kill him – he had to do something, and this was the best thing he could do for all of them right now.

Taking a deep breath he held the phone to his ear, it rang several times, reminding Booth of the time and how late it was, but after what felt like an eternity, the other end picked up, "Hello?" The distinctive English accent and familiar voice brought him immediate relief.

"Gordon Gordon, it's me,"

**Ahh. I finally feel it's going somewhere now... at least a little bit more than it was before. It was another filler sort of... but at least this one will actually lead onto something. I'll try my hardest to UD quicker, with summer fast approaching it should be a lot easier :) Any ideas for what could happen are VERY welcome - thank you to my latest anonymous reviewer Nata for some great suggestions :) and thanks for all your reviews in general - keep 'em coming please! ;) **

**Emily xxxxxxxxxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**This has got to be the quickest i've UDed this in ages :P Another chapter. Apparently my ROL muse has returned. I really do love it an awful :P Hope you guys like it, thanks for those of you who still review, it's really appreciated :D**

_"Gordon Gordon, it's me,"_

Chapter 35

"Agent Booth? I would say it's a pleasant surprise, but my dear boy do you realize that it is four a.m.?"

"Yeah, sorry about that,"

"It's alright, I presume you have a reason for calling?"

"It is sort of important,"

"I should hope so, really, is everything alright? Nothing has happened to Dr. Brennan has it? I take it she's well?"

"Bones is…" the sentence trailed off, she wasn't fine, but he would elaborate on that later, "she's alright I guess, it's not that kind of emergency,"

"Oh good, you had me worried there for a little while, so, why, other than concern for Dr. Brennan would you ring? It's not Parker, is it?"

"No, Parker's fine," Booth said quietly, "But… we sort of have a new addition to the family since you last saw us, and she isn't, and Bones isn't doing so great either. I'm sorry for disturbing you, if you want I can ring back in the morning?" He hadn't thought this through very well.

"No, no, you must be exceptionally worried to even consider calling me, so please, do tell me all about this new addition to your family,"

Booth took a deep breath. Bones wasn't going to be happy with him, but what could you do? Elena needed somebody fresh, a new face, Sweets was good, but Gordon Gordon was better, and she needed the best. And Bones… Bones… she just needed more than he could give her right now – more than any one person could give her. The thought hurt him a little, but if he couldn't fix her himself, he was sure as hell going to do recruit everybody and anybody who could. So he launched into an explanation for Dr. Wyatt, and decided he would face the consequences later.

He told him everything, from Brennan finding Elena, to them falling in love with the sweet, innocent little girl that had been through hell and back, to her abduction, to them realizing their love themselves. To, finally, how they were now.

"That is quite a story," Gordon Gordon said when he was finally finished, "It's clear that Dr. Brennan sees an awful lot of herself in Elena,"

"Yes, it's hurting her and I don't know what I can do to help," Booth said, the frustration and worry he felt was clear.

"You're very worried about her," he said,

"Yes, Elena too,"

"Yes, but you're worried about Dr. Brennan in a different way, Elena is extremely young, and though the poor girl has been through an awful lot, she is willing to accept help, unlike Dr. Brennan, who I am guessing has been too busy concentrating on Elena to even think about herself."

"Elena needs more fixing than Bones does, but Bones won't accept the help," Booth concluded,

"You know I retired from the field of psychology," Gordon Gordon said,

"Yes, I know, but I was just hoping…"

"I know what you were hoping for, Agent Booth, and you were right to hope. I would love to visit Washington and some old friends again, and I would love to meet little Elena, even if it is not under the best circumstances, and of course, if you're so worried about the two of them you felt the need to ring at this time… how could I not come and visit at the very least?"

"Thank you," Booth said, not bothering to hide the pure relief in his tone. "And I'm sorry about the time,"

"Anytime Agent Booth, besides, it would be interesting to dip into my old specialism again,"

"You never should have retired," Booth said, echoing both his and Brennan's thoughts from when he had told them of his retirement plans last time.

Gordon Gordon chuckled, "I don't know, I really do enjoy this cooking lark, but I will be on the plane as soon as possible," he assured him,

"Thanks," Booth said,

"I will see you all soon,"

"Yeah, see you soon" he agreed, and with that, they both hung up.

He sank back further into the couch, and picked up the photo frame on the table next to it. It was one of Brennan and Angela, they were both laughing. It was a beautiful photo of Bones, she looked so happy, and you couldn't just tell from the smile on her face, it was also in her eyes, her eyes were happy, smiling. There was no hidden sadness, or strain, there were no bags under her eyes, not a hint of tiredness or unhappiness in the whole picture. He just wanted her back, he touched her face through the glass frame of the photo, imagining that picture-Brennan was real, that he didn't have the memories of her sadness, that it didn't hurt him every time he looked in her eyes and saw the pain they held.

He thought about how he had explained everything to Gordon Gordon, how much had happened since Elena had been with them. How much he loved her too. Whether or not Brennan was mad at him, he was glad that he was coming. The relief was immense, hopefully Bones would come round to the idea, once she got over the protectiveness towards Elena – it was someone they both trusted, and even she, the psychology hater, couldn't deny that Elena needed it. It was just her that was the problem. And knowing Gordon Gordon he would find something to pick on him about as well, but really, the key to making Bones better was to make Elena better, and he trusted that the psychiatrist, or ex psychiatrist, was capable of that. If he couldn't do it, then no one could. Now he just had to persuade Bones that it was a good idea… a spur of the moment idea, a spur of the moment idea that he hadn't wanted to wake her for… not that she would ever buy that really, but he might as well try…

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the floor creak, and only realized someone's presence when the light was switched on, it made him jump, and the picture that had been in his hands fell to the floor. He turned to find Bones, hands on hips, and you wouldn't exactly call the expression on her face... comforting. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she spoke, and her tone was sharp. "Who was on the phone?"

**Booth's in troubleee *sing song voice* More reviews i get the faster i UD... going back to that drill i'm afraid, now i actually have time to write again :P But i hope you liked it :) if you did, then a review would be rather nice :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Emily xxxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**I know, another long wait guys, sorry. But you know, real life and all. I've actually had this written for a while, but i decided to wait to post it for some reason... i'm not sure what's wrong with me... i hope you all had a good christmas, and have a good new year :D and i hope this makes you less sad than it makes me. Enjoy.**

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the floor creak, and only realized someone's presence when the light was switched on, it made him jump, and the picture he had been holding fell to the floor. He turned to find Bones, hands on hips, with not a particularly comforting expression on her face, "Who was on the phone?"

Chapter 36

"Bones," he started, softly, wishing she'd waited a few more minutes to give him time to think of a way he could explain this to her – without it ending in him being brutally murdered.

"Don't," she said, her blue eyes were full of anger, but also tears.

He watched her carefully, his heart sank a little at the look on her face, but when he studied her in more detail, he knew he'd made the right choice. There were huge bags under her eyes, worsened by the harsh bright lights that had recently flooded the room. Maybe it would be better to jump in in the deep end.

"That was Gordon Gordon," he started, quickly glancing at her, scared to look for too long, "I asked him if he'd come round here, talk to Elena."

"And why would he want to do that?"

"Because she needs his help,"

"We don't need – she… you didn't even talk to me," she said, accusation colouring her tone.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, this time meeting her eyes. "It was, I didn't think you'd like the idea."

"So you just went ahead and rang him anyway?" She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, suddenly he was aware of the distance between them, and he closed it, taking her hand in his. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she looked up at him despairingly.

"You love her too much to have been the one to call," Booth said, resting his forehead on hers. "You love her too much to be the one to make her relive it all again." He said, his heart breaking a little bit more with every tear that rolled down her cheeks. "You can't do everything for her - we can't make her better but he might be able to,"

She buried her head in his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love her so much," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered, "And that's why I rang."

"Do you really think he'll help?" she whispered back tearfully.

"He's the best," he said, and that was the only reassurance he could give her, as he tightened his arms around her, and felt her hands travel up his back.

She breathed in, nowadays being in his arms was the only time she felt safe. The only time she could really relax. He was the one who chased her nightmares away. He was the one up every night watching her as she pretended to be asleep, worry radiating from him. He was the one who held her when she couldn't stop crying, while the whole time all she could think about was how he deserved so much better than her.

Finally, he let go of her, and kissed her on the forehead, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, even though they kept on coming. It suddenly struck her – that life shouldn't be like this, it shouldn't be this hard. It shouldn't hurt this much to love people. Especially seeing as a few years ago she'd convinced herself that love was simply a mixture of chemicals, completely in the brain, nothing to do with the heart. One perfect kiss, and the right words. One girl who reflected everything she used to be, who'd lost as much as she had, plus a lot more, had changed all that. Thrown her world upside down, and then yanked it back the right way again, with everything jumbled round, everything in a new place.

His hand that had stayed on her cheek slid down her neck, and her tearful blue eyes watched, his hand on exposed skin making her shiver. She leant in to kiss him, and as their lips met, it was like a weight was lifted, a weight that neither of them had fully realized was there. She was hurting, tired, exhausted – but this was so much less tiring than trying to fall asleep. He responded enthusiastically, his hand travelling back up to her neck, deepening the kiss. It had been too long since she'd kissed him like this, too long since all they'd felt, all they'd thought about was one another. She moaned as his hands moved again, seizing her waist, fingers searching for the bottom of her top.

He lifted her top above her head, loving the feel of the silky smooth skin he found underneath it, he'd forgotten how much he missed it. He traced light circles on her back, and placed feather light kisses down her neck. He breathed her in, and smiled against her skin. Thankful she had no idea how much he'd missed her, sad she had no idea how special she really was.

She could feel his smile against her skin, and it made her happy. His breath on her neck made her feel alive again - something she hadn't thought possible. But then again she shouldn't have been surprised really, for some reason, he always manages to achieve the impossible with her.

**I was an emotional puddle before, during and after i wrote this. So i hope it paid off, even though it's short, sorry :/**

**Please review. Really. I could use them. Also, just to let you know i do still have a bit of a plot for this, just in case people were wondering. But yeah, as always, would really appreciate reviews.**

**Thanks, **

**Emily**


	37. Chapter 37

**I know, i know. It's been a while, again. In my defence i'm so busy at the moment the only reason i've had time/the energy to write this is because it's the easter holidays. But just a huge thank you to those of you who are still sticking with me, it really does mean so much. Sorry, i'm getting sentimental again. This fic just makes me strangely emotional. It's been a great distraction though from the lack of revision i've done today and the 200 length swim i get to do tomorrow. So it still has its used ;) here you go, enjoy :) **

Chapter 37

Gordon Gordon Wyatt sat on the couch in Dr. Sweet's office, opposite to a very pretty and from what he could tell so far, a very kind hearted little girl. "So Elena, how are you?" He'd met her just yesterday having flown in, and had spoken to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, who, though finally together it seemed, had an awful lot on their plate.

"I am good thank you," she responded politely, "How are you?"

He smiled at her, "I'm quite wonderful thank you."

"Why are you sat over there?" she questioned, her eyes travelling over the space between them. "There's nothing wrong with me you know."

"Well if you would prefer I can sit over with you," he told her "I just thought you might like some space."

"I don't mind," she said, "You can sit here, I'll scoot over," she said, putting her hands on the couch and wiggling over to the side. He smiled at her a little for a second, before getting up and sitting down at the other end. "Better?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Just because some bad things have happened doesn't mean that you have to sit away from me and not talk to me properly you know," she said quietly, swinging her feet forward and back where they hit the couch.

"Oh I know, you don't need to worry about that."

She looked up at the him, just slightly suspiciously. "Good," she said, "Because when I was in hospital some people there looked at me funny and they didn't even talk to me."

"Well that was wrong of them."

"I know," she said readily, "I was just checking you weren't one of those people."

"Well I'm quite glad that we've established that I'm not," he told her seriously.

"Me too, I wouldn't have wanted to talk to you then. Tempe and Booth say that you're here to talk to me about all the bad things that have happened," she said, in a quite matter of fact tone.

Dr. Wyatt looked into the little girls honest blue eyes and couldn't help but smile at how very like Dr. Brennan she was. "It's not all been bad," he said, watching her.

"That is true, I love Tempe and Booth very much," Elena said quietly.

"They love you too, and they're very good people."

Elena nodded, and looked up at him, "Are you going to ask me about what happened? With the nasty man and my parents and brother and sister?"

"You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about," he told her kindly.

"Is it okay if we don't talk about that just yet?" Elena asked timidly.

"Absolutely, what use would there be in making you talk?"

"That is a good point," she said, then let out a heavy sigh of relief. "I'm glad you said that," she admitted, "I don't feel like that just yet."

"Well it would be a bit strange to say it right away really, considering I'm practically a stranger to you."

"Well Tempe said that you're very good, and she doesn't like psychology. She says it's a soft science, so you must really be good if she likes you," she explained.

He smiled, at what she'd just said and at her complete trust in Brennan. "Well I like to think I was a good psychologist, though I've actually recently pursued a career in cooking, I'm still learning, but I'm not half bad," he winked at her, and she giggled.

"My daddy used to be a really good cook," she said, "He used to make cookies and fairy cakes with me and he let me lick the spoon," she smiled, a little sadness emerging in her eyes.

"That sounds nice," Wyatt said, "Are you any good, do I have competition?"

She smiled again, "Not really, though I like to put the icing on though!"

"Ah, well, that my dear never gets old, icing cakes is the best part about making them."

She nodded her head in agreement, "My favourite subject is science though. Sometimes we cook at school but it gets very messy," she informed him, "But I love science."

"I always hated science when I was at school, at least til I got a lot older than you," he told her, "I thought it was because I was no good at it, but then a very good teacher showed me that that wasn't true, and that it could be very interesting. You must get on very well with Dr. Brennan."

"I love Tempe, I want to be just like her and my mommy when I grow up," Elena said.

"What was your mommy?"

"She was a doctor, she was clever like Tempe. She used to teach me science at home."

"That sounds very nice," he said, watching her as she looked down into her lap and fiddled with her sleeves.

"Dr. Wyatt?"

"Please," he said, "Call me Gordon."

She looked at him and a very small smile crossed her face, "Gordon, can you keep a secret?"

"Why of course."

"You won't tell anybody? Not even Tempe or Booth?"

"If you do not want me to, I will not tell anyone," he said, perfectly seriously.

She looked at him, those eyes were piercing, and thanks to a certain two people, she was lucky to still have a very bright future, he was sure. "I miss my mommy very much," she said quietly.

"Why is that a secret?" he asked gently.

"Because I don't want to upset Tempe," Elena said quietly, "I love her very much, but I don't want to tell her about missing mommy in case it makes her sad. I want to stay with Tempe forever, I don't want her to hate me," she whispered fearfully, and his heart went out to this little girl, who had just revealed what was apparently one her biggest fears to him. He just wanted to hug her, which, unfortunately would be highly inappropriate. He'd have to leave the hugging to Booth and Brennan.

"Elena," he started, "I think you might find that Dr. Brennan completely understands how much it hurts here," he said, touching his heart, "when you lose a mommy. I know she wouldn't mind you missing her, she probably knows you do, as she has been there herself." He said gently, "And I don't think Tempe is capable of doing anything but loving you," he told her.

She looked at him, the scrutiny still there, but less prominent than it had been several minutes earlier. "You really think she wouldn't mind?"

"You know something?" he said to her, pausing slightly, "I know she wouldn't."

**So, who loves Gordon Gordon? He should totally come back to Bones. With him combined with Sweets, they'd get together in no time. **

**Please review if you're still with me! **

**Thanks for reading :) xxxxxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**So it's not actually been quite as long this time! I shouldn't be writing this tbh. I'm in the middle of my GCSEs and have five exams next week, oh make that this week now. And i need to actually get up tomorrow to revise, and it's like, gone half 12. Yayy. But still, you guys really should love me for this! Sorry for any typos/mistakes i blame the tiredness. But i felt like writing me some bones because although i'm rubbish and live in England, i've heard about the bones finale and i was literally so psyched. I rang up my best friend and screamed down the phone 'BRENNAN'S PREGNANT WITH BOOTHS BABY'. I was slightly over excited. So though we don't move along much in this chap i wanted to write me some bones. Hope you enjoy it, if you're still here you're saints for sticking with me for this long and i love you all 3**

Chapter 38

It was dark, so dark. The air felt stifling and warm, almost uncomfortable – and something felt as though it was missing. He was running and he could feel the beads of sweat forming on his hairline, slowly teasingly making their way down his forehead. A reflection of how slow he knew was going, how tired he was. Dread and fear had filled him up so much there was no room for anything else. No room for him to take a breath, because if he did, he might just explode.

Then suddenly, just like that, he wasn't alone anymore. A young girl with pleading blue eyes and long auburn locks was screaming, thrashing in an evil mans arms whose face he couldn't quite make out. He was trying so hard, trying his best to reach her, to help her, to tell her it would be okay – but it wasn't good enough. The efforts turned to shock when he realized with an impending sense of trepidation that there was another small figure lingering in the background. The figure stepped into the light, and the curly blonde haired boy had him practically doubled over in pain. No, no, he couldn't take both of them.

He began sprinting, sweat was pouring down his face, his heart rate doubled, tripled – and still he wasn't moving. The children's screams were piercing, they tore through him and his heart. The man was laughing, a cold, mirthless laugh. An unfeeling one. The laughter of a killer.

Suddenly the world stopped. The laughter became a distant murmuring as another figure stepped into the light, a knife stuck into her chest, crimson coloured liquid slowly spreading across her white top. "Booth," she whispered as tears mingled with sweat and and his heart broke in two.

She was just about to hit the floor when he woke up. "Booth!" a concerned and watery eyed Bones was stood over him, her arms on his shoulders.

"Hey," he said, a lot more than a little shaken, hastily wiping the tears away, as though they were some kind of embarrassment, as though if he got rid of them, he could pretend that that nightmare hadn't just happened, that none of it had ever existed for him.

"Booth," she said again, looking at him and slipped back into bed and he realized exactly what it was that had been missing.

"Come here," he said, putting his arm round his waist and pulling her back to his chest, burying his head into her neck, breathing her in, kissing her neck softly until he found her pulse point, just to check that she was still alive.

And she let him, for a while.

"Booth," she whispered, gently forcing his arm to release her so she could turn over and face him. He could feel a lump in his throat when she placed her soft hand on his cheek, and her light blue eyes saw straight through him.

It was funny really, he had always been the one who could read people. She was getting good at this stuff, then again, maybe it was just him.

"Stay," he whispered, and he read the change in her eyes. Confusion now masked the concern. He'd always thought it funny how quickly emotions could change, but he brushed the thought quickly aside to study her reaction.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied, one of the things he loved about her was the way the truth sometimes just shone out of her eyes. When she looked at him like that, he never had anything other than complete faith in what she had just said.

His hand slid around her neck, as he tried to work out what she was thinking in that moment. Deciding that sometimes it was better just to feel, he leaned into her and gently found her lips, kissing her tenderly, waiting for her reaction. Double checking she was still alive. He could feel her smile behind it a little, but he knew part of that smile was sad. They broke apart, lips still just millimeters from each other. "I could never leave you." She said, he almost laughed, the way she made that sound so factual, so true, it was just so her. To hear it from anyone else it wouldn't sound right, but with her… it just was. Everything was with her.

"I just dreamed you did," he said softly, letting her in on the secret he almost certainly knew she suspected.

She didn't say much, just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, one hand on his back and the other running through his hair.

"Parker and Elena too," he said, his breath a little ragged with emotion.

"I know those dreams," she said as she released him, "I didn't know you had them too." She placed a hand back on his face again.

He looked at her, and thought about how much he loved all of them, of how desperately he didn't want them to ever fall apart. "I've had them forever," he admitted, breaking away from her gaze for a second, "I've had them since the Kenton kidnapped you and was going to do those things that Hollings did to those girls, since Epps, since the gravedigger."

"We have a dangerous job," she stated, and again, he almost laughed.

"You shouldn't have a dangerous job," he said, "It was me that made your job dangerous."

"If you hadn't made my job dangerous then we wouldn't be here right now," she told him, trying to mask some of the hurt she was apparently feeling. They paused for a second, "Do you regret working with me?"

Ah, then it fell into place. "Hey," he said softly, finding her hand, "I thought you knew that I'd never regret that. I just, every time something happens…"

"I think I understand," she said quietly. "But we're still here."

"All of us," he agreed.

"Six months ago none of this existed," she observed softly, "Elena, me and you,"

That was a strange thought. "I'm glad we're here now, even after everything."

"Me too," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. "Have you spoken to Dr. Wyatt?" she asked.

"Briefly yeah," he replied, "I think she likes him you know,"

"I think so too, yesterday she showed me a little butterfly charm he had brought her, I think he's quite fond of her too."

"She's an easy to love kind of kid Bones," he smiled.

"It seems to be helping, her seeing him, they've had several sessions now and she doesn't seem to be dreaming as much at the moment."

"Yeah well they get better with time, you know that," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear affectionately. "And Gordon Gordon might be a retired psychologist, but he knows what he's doing."

"Yes well, he certainly got to you the first time you met." She reminded him, "After you shot that clown on the van,"

"In my defence it was very annoying."

"I still don't think you needed to shoot it."

"Yeah well I paid for that one didn't I," he said, remembering how annoying he'd found the psychologist at the time.

"Yes you did," she laughed softly, "He made you get rid of the tie and the socks and the belt buckle," she smiled.

"Not for long," he protested, "I got them back again quickly!"

She laughed again, "Yes you did," she looked at him in the pause, enjoying how easy things were. "A lot has changed," she whispered.

"Yes," he kissed her softly, "yes it has."

**Yes i know it's still not going anywhere. It will soon :P I just wanted to point out that Booth gets a bit scared too, he's been the super strong one for quite some time. Hope you enjoyed this and are all still freaking out about the finale as much as i am!**

**Please review, i love to know if you're still reading and though my last exam isn't til the 22nd June i'll write if i'm motivated enough :) also any ideas are very welcome, i have a pretty clear idea of where i'm headed now but anything you'd like to see or whatever, just let me know :) **

**Love you guys! And you realllyyyy are saints if you're still here. **

**Emily xxxx**


End file.
